Bodies, Blood, and Background Radiation
by Stitch54
Summary: Second story to my Bones/Doctor Who crossover series. The Doctor drops Bones back at the Jeffersonian, but everything is not what it once was... or will be... Must read 1st one to get this one. Please Read and Review. Is in three parts.
1. Chapter 1: Background Radiation

**Bodies, Blood, and Background Radiation**

_**Disclaimer: I own neither of these TV shows, Fox and BBC do**_

_**Story Notes: You need to read 'The Alien Skull on the Human Body' before you read this; otherwise you will not get any of it.**_

_**Set before 'Goop on the Girl' in Series 5 of Bones, and after Series four of Doctor Who, but before the 'End of Time' episodes.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

**Bodies, Blood, and Background Radiation**

**Chapter 1**

Inside the TARDIS, Dr. Temperance Brennan was demanding at the top of her lungs for the Doctor to explain to her where she was. She had just gone back in to get her coat, and was coming back up the TARDIS stairs when it began to shake and shudder. She came up into the main console room to find the Doctor lying in his chair, eyes shut, and just about out of it. She thought she could have sneaked out, but when she went to open the door, she was confronted by a sight she thought she would never experience. She had been in the 'Vomit Comet' with Booth, but not even that could have prepared her for this. She was actually in space, standing in the Earth light in the TARDIS.

The Doctor gave out a sigh which made her jump, he was still awake. She coughed and woke him up, he looked in her direction, "Would you please explain this Doctor", and she pointed to the Earth below them.

"Oh no", he replied, realising what had just happened.

He walked over to her, with his hand on his forehead, muttering something under his breath. "Um, Dr. Brennan, I am really sorry and I feel so stupid now, but you are in space".

"Thank you Doctor", she said standing back, "Could you take me home please, I am much more help down there than I am up here".

"Sure", he said running back over to the console, pushing the door to close behind him before he went, "Are you sure, the TARDIS can travel in time, we could take a trip somewhere".

"Doctor, I want to go home, but thank you for the offer".

The TARDIS began to shake and shudder once more, and Temperance had to hold onto the railings just so she could stand up. It landed with a thump. "There you are, the Jeffersonian, just remember to phone Booth, so he doesn't worry", the Doctor said as she headed for the door.

"Thank you Doctor. See you again", she said as she went through the door, back to her life.

The Doctor turned around and went back to his chair. Before he sat down, the door opened, and Dr. Brennan came back in. "Um, I must say Dr. Brennan, that was a very quick outfit change", he said to the woman as she approached him, smiling at the remark, but there was something not quite right with her, "Are you okay Dr. Brennan, you look very tired?".

She came over to him, and her blue eyes looked up at him, "I knew this day would come, you said it had to happen", the Doctor looked at her confused; "You dropped me back ten years off. I am the Dr. Brennan of 2020".

* * *

The Dr. Brennan that the Doctor had just dropped off, took out her phone, and dialled Booth's number. All she heard was the long beep of the engaged tone. _He must be talking to someone_, she thought, as she continued out onto the lab platform, sending him a text instead. She swiped herself in onto the platform, and went over to her co-workers, seeing that they already had another case.

"Hey Dr. B, had a nice… whoa, didn't know you went on holiday for plastic surgery", Jack Hodgins said to her as she approached.

"I would never do that", she said still texting, not noticing the differences around them.

"Well what ever you did on that holiday, has made you look ten years younger", Cam said.

"Thanks Cam", she said, still texting, "could I borrow your phone to text Booth mine won't work".

Temperance then looked up, and noticed her friends for the first time. They all looked extremely tired or older, and the lab was different too, all the computers had changed, and the lab décor had been made all science fiction like. "Since when has the lab looked like this?", Temperance asked, looking confused.

"Five years Dr. Brennan, you must still be tired from your holiday, you should have taken the extra day off like I told you to", Cam said putting her hand on Temperance's shoulder.

Before she could say anything back, Angela cut in with a hug, "Did you enjoy your… wow you look good".

"Thanks Ange", she said to her friend.

"Didn't think you would ever have plastic surgery", Angela said admiring her friend's youth.

"I haven't had plastic surgery", she said looking into her friend's eyes.

"Angela, your computer printed off this… Dr. Brennan, your back", said a very familiar face that belonged to Zack Addy.

"Zack!", she exclaimed and hugged her assistant, "Why are you out of the mental hospital?".

"I have been out for five years, you must be over tired, I'll go call you a cab", he ran off.

Before she could say or do anything, she was turned around and kissed on the lips. She resisted this, and pushed off her whoever was kissing her so passionately. "What's the matter… whoa Bones, I didn't know you had plastic surgery", the kisser said, otherwise known as Agent Seeley Booth.

"Dr. Brennan!", a shout came from behind her.

It was the Doctor, running over to her with a strange woman, "I am really sorry, but I have brought you back ten years out of date", she just stared at him, "Meet you're your future self", he said pointing at the woman next to him.

The two women stared at each other, and everyone, including Zack who had come back, just stared. "Today is that day isn't it?", the future Booth said.

"I think so", Jack told him.

The Dr. Brennan of 2009 took her gaze from herself to the Doctor, who was standing smiling at the situation, and she gave him a look that could kill, "You have some explaining to do".

* * *

They all gathered in the future Dr. Brennan's office, which hadn't changed much. The Doctor sat next to the Dr. Brennan of 2009 and everyone else stood around them. "Right, Dr. Brennan", the Doctor started, "In time, there are points which are fixed, and others which are in flux. The points that are fixed have to happen, no matter what. This point in time, you meeting your future self and your future friends is a fixed point. What happens next happens, and your future self, no matter how hard the task is, knows what is going to happen, because you will remember it, it has happened to me before, and you have promised me you won't say a thing about your future, because you will remember it, but it seems that Agent Booth here as already ruined one point".

"Nice to see you too Doctor", Booth said sarcastically.

"And you can't tell me when you get into this position in time", the Doctor pointed over to her future self, "What will happen in the next 24 hours. You have to promise me here and now, otherwise, she", he pointed back over to Dr. Brennan of 2020, "will tell you and I our futures now, and that could cause a black hole the size of Belgium".

"I promise, I think", she said back to him.

"That's good; we are going to be here for about a day your future self says so lets find out what happens next together okay".

"Okay", she said.

"Why don't you go and have a look around, might be helpful, I need to have a word with the future here".

She got up, and went outside to have a look, even though she wanted to be in there, in her office, she knew it was best. As she got out of view the Doctor got up and began another lecture.

"Like I told 2009 Dr. Brennan, if you tell her or me anything about what happens in the next year that might be of importance, you will create a black hole the size of Belgium. You all listen to your Dr. Brennan about what you can and can't say, while I go and see Dr. Brennan of 2010", he walked out, hands in pockets.

"I can't believe I kissed you", Booth said, feeling guilty.

"It's okay, it is one of the things which emphasized our love when I got back, but let's just keep the love stuff to a minimum", Dr. Brennan of 2020 said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"We are going to have to come up with some sort of identification for you two", Jack said.

"Already on that remember", Dr. Brennan pointed out, "I'm Dr. F and she is Dr. P. The 'f' stands for future and the 'p' stands for past".

"That is cool Bones, but you both have the same nickname remember", Booth said.

"Bones F and Bones P", she told him.

"Sweetie, I can't believe how young you looked", Angela said looking out at Dr. P and the Doctor.

"And that you wore clothes like that", Cam added.

"So what can we say?", Zack asked, as they all looked out at them.

"Minor things, like the fact you are out of hospital and why, my books, pets, Parker, Russ, dad, cars, technology, just no big historic events like Christmas".

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dr. Brennan of 2009 was fascinated by the computers of 2020. One thing that surprised her was that she still had the same password. She had accessed the files on the computer and was looking through anything and everything.

"Spoilers", the Doctor said making her jump.

"What do you mean?", she asked him as he closed the computer down with his sonic screwdriver.

"You're an author right, you must understand if you read the end of the book before the start, the end is spoiled. It is a bit like that when you travel into the near future, it could spoil the end result", he said looking into her eyes.

"Sorry, it is just I am so predictable, Booth said that once. I still have the same password", she said to him.

"Well, when you are with me, you don't need one", he told her looking at the device in his hand.

She smiled, "What is the future like Doctor, as you know so much about it".

"Well Dr. Brennan, it isn't much different to when you are from, technology and fashion have changed, but your friends are still the same, and look, you are still working here so the past ten years can't have been that bad".

"And I am still alive, so those Sellerests can't have come back".

"Don't jump to conclusions, you may have faced them and won, you never know".

She smiled at him, and looked around the lab to see the future Angela walking towards them. She hadn't changed much, but Temperance was aware that she had gotten older. "Hey sweetie, you and the Doctor okay?", she asked them as she hugged her friend from the past.

"Yeah, we were just admiring the technology", Dr. Brennan said.

"I know, cool isn't it? If you press this button here", she said pointing to a button in the middle of the monitor, "makes it 3D, basically an Angelator in every computer. I've had to make a whole new system for us so we can be ahead of every other forensics department", she laughed.

"So where are the others?", the Doctor asked.

"Oh, they are greeting the new intern from Britain. I thought I should come and babysit you, just in case", she said.

"We don't need babysitting Angela", Temperance said to her friend.

"He does, wait until he takes you back, then you will understand".

"Hey, everything that goes on around me is just pure coincidence", the Doctor said standing up for himself.

"Hmm, you just keep telling yourself that Doctor".

* * *

Back in the office of Dr. Brennan of 2020, Angela had just left to 'babysit' the Doctor as she put it, remembering the past times that they all have had with him. The new intern just happened to want to come today, which was okay for Dr. Brennan as she remembered what was to happen next and this boy was part of it.

"So who is this new intern Dr. F", Jack asked.

"A very intelligent boy from Britain", she told him.

His and Zack's faces lit up. "Before you ask, the answer is no", Cam said predicting their question for experiments.

"Why do you jump to conclusions like that?", Jack asked her.

"It is very irrational", Zack added.

"Because it seems to have turned into an initiation for the new interns that you have come up with", she answered them.

"Also, if you somehow kill him, the Doctor would kill you", Dr. Brennan added, knowing what was in store for the next 24 hours.

Booth was sitting on the sofa, being very quiet, "Booth are you okay?", Dr. Brennan asked her lover.

"Yeah, just thinking about other things at the moment", he replied.

"Don't worry about the kiss, it wasn't the first time remember that you kissed me in awkward circumstances", she told him kissing him on the forehead.

There was a knock on the door. It was one of the security guards. "Dr. Brennan, I have your new intern and his mother here", he said with a deep voice, pointing to the two behind him.

The boy was about twenty-five and his mother looked as though she was in her mid sixties. He had short brown hair, and was wearing a kind of casual suit, and she had long brown hair, some grey was evident, but she was very up to date with her style, and looked like the kind of woman who would look good in anything she wore.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Brennan", Dr. F said walking up to the boy who walked into the room followed by the woman.

"Hello, my name is Luke Smith and this is my mum…", he said only to be interrupted by his mother.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I won't hang around for long, don't want to embarrass Luke if you know what I mean", she said shaking Dr. F's hand.

"Oh no come in, we don't mind. In fact we wouldn't mind going over a few details with you", Dr. F added.

The two followed her in, "These are my co-workers, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Dr. Zack Addy, Dr. Cam Saroyan, and Agent Booth".

"It is so nice to meet you all", Luke said.

Dr. F led them over to the opposite sofa to where Booth was sitting, and she sat down next to him. The two sat down simultaneously, and had a quick look around before they went into deep conversation. But, one thing, a rather big blue thing caught their eyes.

Booth followed their gaze to the TARDIS, and looked back to them. "What is that?", Sarah asked, she was shocked by the sight.

"Oh it is just a piece of art", Zack told them, he had been let in on the Doctor while he was still in the mental hospital by Jack, and was told to keep him a secret.

"It is a very big piece of art", Luke pointed out.

"Yeah it is very modern", Dr. F said to them as she looked through Luke's files, "I was very impressed with your CV Mr. Smith, it is a very unusual one".

"Thank you", he said, still looking at the TARDIS, both he and his mum knew what it was.

"Can you excuse me", Sarah asked, "I need to go and phone the others we came with to see if they are okay".

"Yeah, that's fine", Booth said, "we could get to know Luke here a bit better", he said winking at the boy.

Sarah stood up and walked out, as soon as she was out of sight see started scanning around for the man she knew all too well. The TARDIS wouldn't be there for nothing, and as if that was piece of art. She scanned and walked at the same time, she couldn't see him, and the last time she saw him was supposed to be her last.

That was when she heard it, the sonic screwdriver, and she followed the sound.

* * *

"You need to phone Booth, of your time, you come back the next day, and you know what he is like", Angela told her friend.

"Yes but he is ten years behind us", Dr. P pointed out.

"Ah I can help there", the Doctor said.

He took the phone from Dr. P's hands and took out his sonic screwdriver. "I am going to do some jiggery pokey with it".

"Is that a technical term Doctor?", Angela asked him.

"Yeah, I was top of my class", he said still playing about with it, "There you can phone anyone at anytime, I've set it to phone him at the time you left".

"Thanks" she said looking at it.

Before she or the other two could do anything else, the Doctor was hugged from behind him. All the two women could see was a lot of brown hair from a woman. "I'm really sorry whoever you are, I don't mind the hug, but who are you?", the Doctor asked trying to pull himself out of the hug.

As the hugger pulled herself away, the Doctor turned around to see her face. It may have gotten older, but he knew that face from 10 miles away. "Sarah Jane", he said, "Oh Sarah Jane Smith, he said again pulling her in for a proper hug.

"I thought I would never see you again", she said in deep hug.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Let me guess, Luke is the new intern here".

"Yeah, but how do you know and why are you here?".

The Doctor stepped out of the way to reveal Dr. P and Angela. Sarah's face turned to confusion, "No offence, but why are there two Dr. Brennan's?".

"Lets just say he was ten years off", Angela told the woman.

"Oh no, I thought being dropped 100 miles off was bad, this beats it most defiantly".

"Thanks guys", the Doctor said as he through his hands up in protest.

"Well that explains the TARDIS in um… your office Dr. Brennan", Sarah said, extending her hand, "I'm Sarah Jane Smith; I am your future intern's mother. Also I used to travel with the Doctor".

"Dr. Brennan of 2009, accidental traveller in time", she said back.

And I am Angela Montenegro, I work here", Angela said, wanting not to be left out.

"Luke will be so happy to see you after… not happened yet", she said to the Doctor, as she remembered the last time she saw him he was getting ready to regenerate.

"See Dr. Brennan, spoilers", the Doctor said to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So Mr. Smith, as I was saying earlier, you have a very impressive C.V here", Dr. F said after Sarah had left the room.

"Yes it impressed us all", Cam added, who was now sitting at Dr. F's desk.

"It was better than mine", Zack muttered under his breath, who was leant up against the TARDIS with Jack, just to make sure this new intern decided to have a look.

"Thanks", Luke said, realising he wasn't going to know what was encased in the police box without being attacked.

"So what made you want to come into forensic anthropology?", Dr. F asked as she flicked through Luke's files.

"Well, since I graduated from Cambridge at eighteen, I have tried out many fields of work, and this one stood out for me to do this year", Luke told them.

"You wouldn't happen to be interested in crime fighting", Booth said jumping with a smile on his face.

"Um, well I have done something like that for a while now in my free time", Luke replied, trying not to let anything out.

But what Luke didn't know was that Dr. F knew all about his past, and his future; well for the next day anyway. She looked through his files, photos of his previous placements, and the certificates of all his achievements.

"Okay Mr. Smith, looks like everything is in order. Your first task of the day is to help Dr. Hodgins and Dr. Addy clean out the fish tank at their station", Dr. F said standing up.

"What, I can start today?", he asked, confusion across his face.

"Yep, come on kid, fish poo is a very important part of this internship", Booth said helping up, and pushing him towards Zack and Jack.

They men took one arm each, and pulled Luke out of the room. "No explosions!", Cam shouted after them, but she knew her efforts would not come to anything, "Right, I'm going to go and put our friend next door to bed, and I am going for my break", she said indicating to the body in the autopsy room.

"Come on Bones, let's go save Angela", Booth said, as he and the doctor walked out of her office.

* * *

The Doctor and Sarah Jane were catching up, and so were Angela and Brennan, but in two different conversations. "How long have Booth and I been...", Dr. P asked Angela.

"I can't tell you that. That is in flux, what happens in your future is up to you", Angela said to her friend.

"But he still kissed me".

"Savour it Sweetie. That is all I'm saying on the matter", Angela laughed.

"Why is my son being pulled by the two men from your future office?", Sarah asked coming out of her conversation, as she saw Luke being pulled by Zack and Jack.

Angela ran over to them, shortly followed by the others. "Jack, Zack, what are you doing to the poor boy?", Angela asked as she appeared in front of them.

"Fish Poo", Zack told her as they were stopped in their tracks by Angela.

The other three then caught up with her coming from the rear. "What are you doing to my son?", Sarah asked as she came around from the back.

"They say fish poo", Angela told the woman.

"Oh come on boys, you can do better than that", the Doctor said, making the two men turn around with Luke still attached.

"Doctor, it's you!", Luke burst out as he recognised the man before him.

"Hey Luke my boy, how you doing these days?", the Doctor asked.

"Fine, but my arms feel as if they have been ripped off", he said, as he was still attached to Zack and Jack.

"Back to the point, come on you two, you can do better than fish poo, and Jack, I'm disappointed with you. I thought you would introduce my friend here to the Jeffersonian with a loud bang, and get his mother worrying for her son's safety".

"Get? I am already worried, and it doesn't help that you also know these people Doctor. Why are you encouraging them to explode stuff?", Sarah Jane told him.

"Told you he needs babysitting, if you were to let him loose he would be off with Zack and Jack here exploding the lab", Angela told Temperance who was just watching.

* * *

"Where are they?", Booth asked Bones F.

The Doctor, Angela, and the past Dr. Brennan had gone missing from the place they last saw them. The two looked frantically around, until they heard laughter from the other side of the lab. They ran over to see what was going on. When they arrived they were confronted by seven people laughing. These seven people they both knew, to their embarrassment.

"What is going on?", Booth asked.

The seven looked up in his direction, still laughing. One of them though, quickly stopped; it was Luke. "Why are there two Dr. Brennans?", the boy asked.

The others stopped laughing one by one, "Let's just say he dropped me off a few years off", Dr. P told him.

Just then the lab went into lockdown to the surprise of everyone. Cam came running out of Autopsy. "I told you, no experiments", she shouted at Zack and Jack, who had now let go of Luke.

"It wasn't us", the men said simultaneously.

"Who was it then?", she asked.

Everyone looked about each other as security guards rushed around the lab. "I think it might have been me", a voice came from behind them.

They all turned around to be confronted by the familiar sight of one eye, two noses, thick neck, green scales, a dinosaur tail, all dressed up in cold weather gear. "Dacoon, so nice to see you", the Doctor said as he walked over to his friend from the previous adventure he had with the Jeffersonian team.

The two aliens embraced a hug, before Dacoon told them the news. "I have some news about our previous encounter. The guys we met last time are back with time travel machine background radiation trackers".

"Oh no", the Doctor said.

"That is not good for us Dr. Brennans", Sarah Jane said to the two of them, who now happened to be standing next to each other.

"Why?", Dr. P asked.

"'Cause when you travel in time in the TARDIS you pick background radiation. It is harmless, but seeing as they are few people on Earth who have travelled in time at this point in Earth's history, it is very easy for someone to trace, if they have the correct technology", the Doctor said to them.

"And they are now coming to finish the job which is well near thirty years overdue", Dacoon added.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"They are still after us?", Dr. P asked herself.

"Yes, but we haven't seen them in a while", Dr. F told her as they all ran in the direction of the TARDIS after the Doctor.

"But they still want us dead. Have you worked out why?".

"That is something for me to know, and you to find out later".

The Doctor burst through the door of the TARDIS and left them open for his friends to come through after him. He ran over to the console, his shoes making the metal grating shake, and started typing in some numbers onto his computer.

Everyone followed closely behind, and the two Dr. Brennans and Sarah came right over to where he was standing. "They have jammed all time travel frequencies, we are stuck here", he said to the increasing crowd in his TARDIS.

"Just like I told you", Dr. F said to him.

"Well, what are we going to do", Dr. P asked.

"We are going to go and find out why exactly they want you dead Dr. Brennans, and put a stop to it right here right now, so I can get you home, and you can then get back to this point. And stop a black hole the size of Belgium occurring on this very spot", the Doctor told the two women who were the same person.

Dacoon had remained by the door, gun at the ready, just in case his friends showed up. Zack was being overwhelmed by the size of the TARDIS, when Jack brought him back to reality, by clicking his fingers in Zack's face.

"You said it was big, but I never thought this big", he said to his best friend.

"Yeah, just except it. Even you with your big brain would not be able to work out how it works", Jack told him.

* * *

Three Sellerests had the building surrounded. A force field was set up immediately. The leader, Quisin, pulled out his communicator and dialled in the number for his employer. A deep raspy voice answered, "Quisin, is the building secure?".

"Yes, he and both Dr. Brennans are inside", Quisin told his employer; his voice was low and croaky.

"Good. I'll be beaming myself down within the next few Earth hours. Prepare for my arrival".

"Yes sir", and communications ended with that.

Quisin went to join his fellow bounty hunters, who were guarding the entrance out. "It seems that Dacoon Sana has helped us in their capture sir", the one with a darker green complexion told him.

"Good, that makes our job even easier", Quisin told him.

"Are we going to meet our mysterious employer?", the other, more naive Sellerest asked.

"Yes Weneek, we are. Usung, get the landing pad ready for him, I'm going to see how our friends are doing inside", Quisin told the two, and he walked through the outside doors of the Jeffersonian.

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Hope you are enjoying. Sorry this one is so short, this story was always going to be the shorter one. I have got the next story planned already, and what I want to happen at the end of this one, but what happens in the middle, we will just have to see what my brain pours out. Please review, Stitch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dr. Lance Sweets marched down the stairs of the Jeffersonian. The lab lockdown had just spoiled a very important meeting with the institute owners to discuss his latest reports on the workers in the Jeffersonian. He was going to go and find out the meaning of this, and knew Drs. Hodgins and Addy would be at the centre of this. It was just coincidence maybe that this was the sixth attempt to have this meeting as all previous had been interrupted by the 'squint squad' as Booth put it.

When he arrived at the lab platform, the lights were flashing, but the sirens had been turned off, which had to be some good news as he could perhaps retire without industrial deafness. The oddest thing was that his co-workers were no where to be seen, and normally they would be on the platform deciding who was to blame for this incident.

Sweets scratched his beard which he had grown in the past ten years to prove to everyone that he was not a child. He looked around, thinking where on Earth everyone was. His attention was drawn to a large noise coming from Dr. Brennan's office, like a crowd exiting a sports event, except it was arguing rather than cheers.

He ran over, and went through the open doors of her office, only to be confronted with a sight he thought he would never see again. "Dacoon?", he asked the green creature, who happened to be guarding the doors of the very reckonable TARDIS.

"Dr. Sweets, it has been a while. The others are all in there; I'm staying out of the way. The enemy are on their way", Dacoon said walking over to him, and shook his hand.

Sweets stared at him for a moment, trying to imagine why the hell the Doctor would be back here. "Dacoon, can I go in there", he asked.

Dacoon sniffed him, "No cat pee smell, you can enter".

Dacoon pushed the TARDIS door open for Sweets to enter. He was immediately pulled in by a variety of hands. Inside were his co-workers, the Doctor and three other people; one seemed very familiar to him. "Sweets, they have come for Brennan", Angela said to him from the left.

"I guessed that from the Doctor and Dacoon's presence", Sweets said to her, and looked in the Doctor's direction; he had Dr. Brennan and the one of the three people he did not know, but did at the same time by his side.

The woman who Sweets did knew but didn't, looked at the Doctor, then back at him. She seemed to have very familiar features. "That can not be Sweets, look at that beard!", she said pointing at his face.

With the addition of the voice, it clicked in his brain, "Why are there two Dr. Brennan's?".

The older Dr. Brennan, the one whom Sweets was familiar with, walked over to him, and placed he hand upon his shoulder. "Sweets, today is that day", she said, looking deep into his eyes.

"Oh no, you are kidding", he said, and put his hand to his forehead.

"And just so you know, the other two are Sarah Jane and Luke Smith", she said to him, indicating to the pair standing by the TARDIS console.

"Right then", the Doctor said, "Dr. Sweets, what is going on out there?".

"Normal lockdown procedures, everyone has been evacuated, the computers are saying advisory evacuation. The Jeffersonian is empty, apart from us now", Sweets answered.

The Doctor's hand went straight to his head, "That is bad. They will now have surrounded us. We are stuck in here, until they big boss comes, whoever he is".

"You haven't worked out who he his!", Sweets exclaimed.

"He hasn't even dropped me off yet", Dr. P told him in the Doctor's defence.

There was a loud bang from outside, which made everyone jump. Dacoon pushed the door open, "They are in here Doctor", he shouted.

"Bones', stay behind me, don't want either of you to die now do we", Booth said taking out his gun.

"Agent Booth, put that gun away", the Doctor said to him, "It will only increase our chances of being shot at ourselves".

* * *

Before the three Sellerests eyes, their mysterious employer teleported to their location, and landed before them. All they could see was a long dark cape, covering all of the employer's features and clothing. A deep raspy voice came from under it, "Are all in there?".

"Yes sir, all nine of the time travellers, the Jeffersonian team, the two Dr. Brennan's, the Doctor and an old friend, plus two others who are not of time travel. Dacoon Sana has helped with the capture, even though he is unaware that he is helping his friends to die", Quisin told him.

"Good", came the raspy voice from under the cloak, obviously pleased, "Let's go and make my future better".

The employer led the way, his dark cloak trailing behind. He took out his laser gun, and blasted his way through the Jeffersonian doors. The three Sellerests followed, guns ready to fire at any who threatened the employer's cause.

"Oh Doctor", the raspy voice shouted, "Bring the Dr. Brennan's and her friends out her now otherwise we will come instead, and you know what could happen".

The employer gracefully walked over to the platform, shot at the sensors and stood there and waited for them to come out of hiding so he could finish the jobs the pathetic Sellerests could not. The Sellerests took their positions around the base of the platform, ready to fire or chase.

* * *

"We have to go out. If we don't, they will kill all of us", the Doctor said as he began the painful walk out, with all of his friends closely behind, with Dacoon taking the rear. He might be leading them to their deaths, or they might even have a trick and win, the Doctor just did not know.

He went around the corner, and the stink of cat pee hit him, along with teleport residue. A dark figure was standing upon the platform, waiting. A dark raspy voice hit him and his friends, "Ah Doctor, so nice of you to listen to me for once".

The Doctor recognised the voice. He thought were it might have come from, but that was not important now. The three laser guns aimed at his group were the high priority right now.

"Could the two Dr. Brennan's step forward with you please Doctor", the voice told him.

Dr. F who was holding Booth's hand, pulled herself away first; she knew what was coming, even though what happens next would terrify her for a long while after. Being her stubborn self also, Dr. P pulled herself from an Ange hug, and joined the Doctor and her future self by the steps to the platform.

The dark figure walked closer, bent down and pulled his hood off to reveal his face. The Doctor knew him straight away. "Oh now come on, you have to be kidding me, what's done is done and you know that", the Doctor said, turning around 360 degrees with his hand up in protest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own IPod, Apple does, or the songs mentioned, the record company which it belongs to does. It just seemed a suitable thing for Brennan to have, plus I know by doing this it is spoilers. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

A pale face, with blonde hair, piercing green eyes with large blue bags under them, a scar from above the right eyebrow down to the left corner of his mouth, and a large Cheshire cat smile looked at the three hostages. "What do you mean what's done is done Doctor? I haven't even started", the face said.

The Doctor looked about the lab, he knew now that there was no threat and he laughed. "I mean that do you think killing a Dr. Brennan will stop you from being put in prison. Come on Joe, that is another millennia away", he said at the man.

The man looked at the Doctor confused, "What do you mean, if I kill Dr. Brennan now, the future will change obviously".

The Doctor let out a loud laugh which made everyone suspicious, apart from poor Dr. F who knew everything that was to happen next, who looked at the ground.

"Dr. Brennan is a fixed point in time, her whole life is. I know this 'cause I was charged back home with Brennan's law. Even my species recognised that you idiot!".

"The Time Lords knew of her, big whoop", the man said throwing his arms up in protest at the Doctor.

The Doctor walked up the stairs to face the man. "Joseph Hughes, the serial killer of 3045 voted most likely to be caught in time by me. We have to stop meeting each other", the Doctor said, looking deep into the man's eyes.

Dr. P moved over to her future self, "What happens next?".

Dr. F lifted her head up. She was smiling. "You just wait".

Dr. P gave Dr. F an odd look, when there was a loud bang, and the glass roof shattered into pieces. Ropes came down, soon with people upon them, or what looked like people at first. As the figures got closer, green scaly tails could be seen wrapped around the ropes, and the Doctor had to cover his nose. The Sellerests gathered around the platform, and the three employed by Joe were arrested immediately.

There was a flash, and a rhino headed creature appeared on the platform. "Ah, good timing might I say Jadoon", the Doctor said to the creature on the platform.

"Joseph Hughes", the Jadoon began, "You are herby placed under arrest for the murder of Stigmas Tipp from the planet of Edition, along with many others. You will be tried fairly back at the Shadow Proclamation base".

Joseph Hughes looked at the Doctor as he was pulled away by two Sellerests, and the Doctor looked back, but his face changed to a smile. "Hope you can stay for tea next time", he shouted after him.

There was another big flash and he with the two Sellerests holding him disappeared. Angela ran over and gave the two Dr. Brennans a large hug together. Everyone else ran over as well, and a large hugging fest took place on the Jeffersonian floor.

Meanwhile the Doctor was talking to the Jadoon. "Like I said, good timing", the Doctor said to the creature with his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you Doctor. We need to get going before UNIT decides to get involved", the creature said making his way over the crowd of Sellerests that had formed on the platform.

"I understand. See you next time then", the Doctor said as the crowd disappeared.

* * *

"So, who was that Doctor?", Jack Hodgins asked as they all sat down in Dr. F's office.

"That my friends was Joseph Hughes, a serial killer from the far future. You don't need to know the details; he is far out of your time era. He murdered twelve people in one day with one bullet", the Doctor said as he leant up against his TARDIS.

"I thought you said we didn't need to know the details", Booth said to him, hugging Dr. F.

The room filled with laughter at the Doctor's mistake. "I recognised him Doctor", Sarah Jane said as the laughter quietened down.

"Yeah, he was the one who spat at you when we visited that prison planet", the Doctor replied.

Sarah nodded, remembering that day. Silence fell onto the room. "Well", the Doctor said breaking the silence, "I suppose I better take Dr. Brennan here back so she can spend this moment with you all again".

"Doctor, you said remember that you could take me back to the exact stop where you picked me up", she said to him.

"More or less", he said in agreement.

"Well, why don't we stay here until tomorrow? Have a party or something to celebrate the end of this all… well for you lot anyway", she said to him.

Agreement went around the room, and everyone perked up. The Doctor smiled at her, "You know me all to well".

"Even though I have known you for only about a day. Also, I could do with some sleep before getting back to solving murders", she added.

"Ah, the good old days before computers took over", Booth said, remembering the past.

* * *

Angela somehow persuaded Dr. Goodman to let the party to take place in the Jeffersonian. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to repair the roof, back to the way he had left it in 2009. The party was about ready to get underway, when four people walked in through the doors of the Jeffersonian; a boy, two girls, and a dad to one of them.

"Hey guys", Luke said running over to the lot.

"Hey Luke, what is going on here then", the boy said to him as they did a sort of handshake.

"A party Clyde and you will never believe who is here", Luke said.

Just then the Doctor exited from Dr. Brennan's office, after changing from his brown suit into his blue one. He looked over and saw the small group of humans looking at him. He ran over and jump stopped before them.

"Rani, Clyde, so good to see you again", he said shaking their hands, then he looked to the other girl and the dad, "And you must be Maria Jackson and Alan Jackson, it is nice to finally meet you, even though it is probably over ten years to late".

"I'm sorry, but who are you?", Maria asked him confused.

Rani and Clyde were rather shocked by the sight before them, and remained speechless. "This is the Doctor Maria", Luke said.

"Thanks Luke, but I could have introduced myself", the Doctor said to the poor boy.

"You're him? The one Sarah Jane kept going on about", Alan Jackson asked him.

"I must be unless she has met anyone else using my name. Now I will catch up, it's just I have a forensic anthropologist to check upon", and with that he was off.

* * *

Dr. P looked through the wardrobe the Doctor had shown her. He said it was a collection of clothes he had accumulated from over the years. He had also said that he never went into the female department of it, so he had no idea what would be in there, and that she could keep what ever she picked out. She had found clothes from her era of time, and had put the clothes she had been wearing into a bag, that the Doctor said she could also keep.

This party Angela had put on, even though it was completely short notice, was going to be good, from what Temperance could remember. They had told her that she could pick the first song, even though she did not know if they were talking to Dr. P or Dr. F.

She exited the room, which happened to be next to the stairs up to the console room, and went up. The Doctor was waiting, well fiddling with the TARDIS when she got up there. He had changed also. "They were wondering if you happened to have your IPod on you?", he said to her as she approached him.

"Why?", she asked as he took her arm to take her out.

"Cause they want to use the music on there", the Doctor said looking at her.

"Well, there isn't much on there in the ways of the music they will like".

"Angela said she took it from your bag just before we met and put a load of modern music on. She wants all of that stuff to be played".

"Music from ten years ago, I somehow think they will no longer be into that stuff".

"You never know Dr. Brennan", the Doctor said opening the TARDIS doors, "People can be very surprising sometimes".

It was about eight o'clock when Angela put the first song on from Dr. P's IPod. Everyone stared at it for a while, not remembering how big they once were, or the memory capacity of the thing. "Sixty Four giga bites! That is nothing", Booth had exclaimed when Dr. P had said the capacity of the item.

The first song turned out to be Dr. F's choice, but Dr. P was okay with it, as the song chosen was the one she was going to choose anyway- Girls Just Wanna' Have Fun. The dancing began, and went on into the late hours of the day. The Doctor caught up with all his friends, and Dr. P got told all she was allowed to know on the next ten years of her life.

"So, you two are going to come home with me", Dr. F told her past self and the Doctor.

"What about Booth?", Dr. F asked as she got into her future flash car.

"Oh, he can live without me for one night".

The car journey was familiar to Dr. P who was sitting in the front seat. The Doctor had been evicted to the back seat, and was taking in, like Dr. P, the future surroundings of Washington DC. The car pulled up in front of an old warehouse like building.

"So we haven't had to move then?", Dr. P asked as they exited the car.

"No, not yet", Dr. F replied.

Inside of her apartment room, it hadn't changed much. There was now a television occupying the table by the balcony door, and the sofa which were near new in 2009 were a bit worn out now, but other than that Dr. P could walk around it blindfolded. She was so predictable.

"Are you okay with the sofa Doc, I only have one spare room, which I seem to be taking up this evening", Dr. F said as she put down her keys.

"Doc? Well ten years could bring up a nickname. Yes I'm fine with it", he said and then noticed Dr. F's massive book collection, "I think I might catch up on the past ten years".

"No you can't, spoilers remember", Dr. F told him as she threw him a glare. She walked over to a pile of books and picked them up. "Got these ready this morning before I went to work", she said placing them in his lap, "They are all the books I have written and a few other novels that have come out in the past years".

"Spoilsport", was all he could say to her.

Dr. F led Dr. P over to the spare room, even though she knew where she was going. Dr. P opened up the door to find the room had the same sort of décor as her old room. "I made it out so when you came it would be familiar".

"We know each other so well. I must say though that is quite a large amount of literature you have given the Doctor".

"He will have finished it all by morning and will be onto the news channel. Night past".

"Night Future", and with that the Dr. Brennan's went off to bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Bodies

**Chapter 7**

Dr. P woke up at about eight. She had never slept in like this. She put the clothes back on that she had on last night, tidied herself up, and opened up the curtains. Outside, the sun light looked warm and inviting, and birds twittered and tweeted.

Dr. P when she had first woken up thought she was still back in 2009, but then when she looked at the alarm clock she was brought back to her senses when she noticed it was 3D. When she went out she found her future self sitting at the breakfast table drinking a cup of coffee. "Sshh", she said as Dr. P came over to her.

Dr. P then noticed a Doctor sprawled out on her sofa, with a book still in his hands. Dr. F had put a blanket over him, the one from her room. "I've been up since six watching him sleeping. Don't know what time he went to sleep, but he looks as though he has needed it for a while", Dr. F told herself.

"He looks so peaceful", Dr. P pointed out as he rolled over slightly into a even more uncomfortable looking position.

"Yeah he is now, but he was having nightmares earlier. I think he has them a lot".

A key started turning in the front door, and Dr. F hopped up and ran light footed over to it. She opened it to find a Booth struggling with the wrong key to her door. "Sshh", she said to him indicating to the Doctor, "The Doc is fast asleep".

Booth walked in, and went over to Dr. P and sat down next to her. "Hey Bones' is there a cup of coffee for me", he said to them quietly, smiling.

"Here", Dr. F passed him a cup with a joke about the FBI on it.

"So, you are leaving today?", Booth said to Dr. P after he took a sip from the mug.

"Yeah. When the Doctor wakes up though", she said back to him, as they all looked over at the sleeping Doctor.

"Ah, the days when you still had some consideration for sleep. You are even more excited about cases now than I am. You answer the phone, sometimes drive with me asleep in the front seat…", he was cut off there with a hand placed over his mouth.

"I don't need to know that much", Dr. F said to him as she removed her hand from Booths mouth.

"Thanks, and speaking of cases, we are in court the afternoon about you know who", he added.

"You know who?", Dr F asked, still confused on conversation terminology.

Booth looked at her, and then at her past self who was just as confused, "Remember this moment and change it".

"She can't do that remember", came a tired voice from on the sofa as Booth got up and put some toast on.

The Doctor was awake. He yawned and stretched, then ran his fingers through his hair, which made it even worse than it already was. "She is remembering everything that goes on now. Like I said, Dr. Brennans life is a fixed point in time", he said as he walked over to the three.

"Morning Doctor, did you sleep well?", Booth asked.

"Surprisingly, yes I did. It seems having Kathy Reichs on the brain gives the most interesting dreams. Good job by the way, got me thinking", he said as a cup of coffee was passed over to him.

"Thanks", was said simultaneously by the two Dr. Brennans.

The toast popped, and four pieces were brought over by Booth. It was eaten quickly, and more was put on especially for the Doctor who could not get enough of it. "So, we go home today Dr. P", the Doctor said as he sat back full.

"I know", she said back to him.

* * *

They arrived at the Jeffersonian at nearly ten, and another hugging feat took place as the team said goodbye to the past. Angela gave both the Doctor and Temperance a long hug, and Sarah Jane came in with the others to say goodbye also. It came to the awkward point where the Dr. Brennans had to hug. They embraced each other, and it gave off the strangest feeling. "You take care of yourself. Don't go doing anything irrational in the next twelve hours, even though this will not help", Dr. F said into her old ear.

"What does that mean?", Dr. P asked.

"For me to know and you to find out later", was all she said, "Spoilers".

The team looked on at this strange sight. The past had to leave so the present could continue into the future. The Doctor and Dr. P walked into the TARDIS, gave their last waves, but Angela grabbed Dr. P before she shut the door. "When you get back you will se what I mean by babysitting".

Dr. Brennan, shut the door on the future, and looked over at the Doctor. "So, 2009 here we come", he said flicking a button.

The TARDIS began its bumpy flight, and once more Temperance had to hold on to the railings to keep her upright. It landed with a thump, and even the Doctor was taken by surprise to the landing. "Out there, it should be the Jeffersonian, December 2009", he said looking at the screen which displayed a load of numbers, "give or take a few streets away".

Temperance opened the door, and the cold air hit her. "Feels like December", she said, and sticking her head out, "Looks like Washington too, even if it is a few blocks away".

"So this is where we say goodbye Dr. Brennan, for now anyway. You have that number that I gave you for emergencies", he said looking at her with a concerned parent sort of look.

"Yes Doctor. And thank you", she said putting on the coat the Doctor had given her.

"It was my pleasure Dr. Brennan", he said, and the door shut on him. He was all alone once more.

* * *

Outside, Temperance knew where she was, and decided to take out her IPhone and listen to some music while she walked there. Everyone was well covered up, and it started to snow as she went around the corner. For some reason, she kept getting odd looks form everyone around her, but she continued with her journey.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, and instinctively, Temperance grabbed the arm, and pulled whoever it belonged over her. They landed on the ground with a thump and she placed her foot upon him. "What is your problem sir?", she asked him, as she a crowd gathered.

"Let me go otherwise I will place you under arrest for assault of a Sherriff as well", a deep voice came from the man.

"Sorry officer", she said removing her foot, and then helping the man up, "You are arresting me, on what grounds?".

He looked at her, regained his dignity after being beaten up by a woman, and took out his hand cuffs, "For conspiring against the state".

She let him handcuff her, but before that, he asked her to remove her headphones, and give her IPhone over, well he called it conspiring device. The crowd looked in awe as she took it out and handed it over. Even though Dr. Brennan knew she had done nothing wrong, she knew it was best to do as the police asked; otherwise she could get into more trouble. She would just have to get them to phone Booth when she got to the station, so he could sort it all out.

In the car ride to the station, she noticed how many antique cars there were, and the lack of modern ones. Also, she thought they had updated police cars ages ago. At the station, she was taken through, and put into an interrogation room. A large man walked in, and sat opposite her. He had a big brown moustache which looked more like a caterpillar on his face. He took out a pen and a from, and began writing.

"Name?", he asked her.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan", she replied to him.

"Doctor hmm. What and where are you employed?".

"Um, I am a Forensic Anthropologist, and I work in the Jeffersonian".

"A what?", he asked, completely confused.

"I identify dead bodies for the FBI, and I am also a best selling novelist".

"Are you sure you are not making this up?", he asked, even more confused.

"Sure, why would I lie about my identity?", she said.

He looked at her, and then looked back his notes. He reached out and turned on the recording equipment, which looked extremely dated. "This is officer Mathew Wanefleet, conducting today's interview with a Dr. Temperance Brennan who has been arrested on the grounds of conspiring against the state. The time and date of today's interview, half past three in the afternoon, December 11th 1960".

Dr. Brennan looked at hi in disbelief at the last bit. But the man continued on with the interview ignoring her facial expressions. He put her bag on the table, and started taking items out one by one, which had all been bagged individually. First he pulled out her box of Latex gloves, "What are these?", he asked.

"My Latex gloves for when looking at evidence so as not to compromise it. What did you say the date was?", but he ignored the last part.

He then took out her special torch for finding blood. "What is this?", he asked turning it on, and it showed up blood stains all over the table. The officer just stared at the stains.

"It is a special black light emitter. It shows up blood, and it looks like there is a lot on this table. You didn't answer my question".

He dismissed her again, and brought out her IPhone, "Finally in this compartment, the device you failed to keep hidden. What is it and what does it do?".

"It is my IPhone. I can listen to music, access the internet and phone people with it. It is basically a mini computer. Can you please repeat the date please, and if it is a joke can you please phone Agent Booth. What ever I have been accused of he will show you that I am innocent".

Just then the phone began to ring, and the officer threw it over in her direction. _Thank God for voice control_, Dr. Brennan thought. "Answer, loud speaker on", she said to the phone.

It answered and the officer went into a sate of catatonic shock. The voice on the other, Dr. Brenna thought she wouldn't be hearing for a long time, "Dr. Brennan? It's the Doctor, I'm sorry but I think I dropped you off…".

"You are a few years off Doctor", she said cutting him off.

"I'm on my way, tracking your DNA signature right now. Hope you haven't got yourself into to much trouble", he said on the other end.

"Well the officer has gone into catatonic shock, other than that, I'm fine. Oh did I mention that I have been arrested on the grounds of conspiring against the state".

"Oh", the voice came on the other end.

"And I'm blaming you".

"Keep talking, I'll be there now".

"End conversation", and with that the line went dead.

The officer was still in catatonic shock, but came back when the door opened and men in black suits walked in and turned off the recording equipment. "We are continuing the investigation for here on in. Any questions on the matter will go through the FBI officer Wanefleet. Understood?"

The officer stood up and walked out, still in some form of shock. The two men from the FBI sat down in front of her and looked at her in complete disbelief. They turned off the recording equipment, "So, Dr. Brennan, can you go through these items once more and explain how they came to be in your possession".

* * *

The Doctor began running after he ended the conversation with Dr. Brennan. He realised his mistake when someone walked in, thinking it was anew thing the American police had come up with. The Doctor had to wipe this poor mans memory, and tell him that it was all a dream. The Doctor was following a device which he had made himself. He was lucky enough to find one of Dr. Brennan hairs on his coat from when he hugged her future self.

He too got odd glances, but he also had a good way of getting in and out of things, his physic paper. He pulled it out ready to go in and infiltrate the police station. He walked in and the lack smoking regulations hit him in the face. Sheriffs and deputies alike were all smoking. He walked up to the main desk and the woman behind looked up at him.

"How may I help you sir", she asked, trying to hit on him.

The Doctor pulled out the physic paper and showed her, "I am here with the FBI to interview a suspect".

Her facial expression changed to that of foolishness, "In through there sir", she said pointing the door on his right.

He went through, and was confronted with more smoke. It was a long corridor with rooms going off everywhere. Right on his left was a cafeteria like room, and a load of officers sitting around not doing much. "Um, excuse me officers", the Doctor said flashing the physic paper once more, "You couldn't perhaps tell me where the interrogation of Dr. Brennan would be?".

"The scary looking one?", one of the officers asked, to which the Doctor nodded his head, hoping that she might of done something not normal in this time era, "She is fourth on the right".

"Thanks", the Doctor said as he made his way down through the cigarette smoke which would probably eventually kill all of the officers.

* * *

Temperance finished explaining to the men what all the items were on the table, and then they continued on with the investigation. "So, what is your relationship with the FBI?", the one on the left asked.

He had a long face, and big bushy blond eyebrows to go with his frizzy blonde hair. "I identify dead bodies in murder investigations", she answered him.

The other continued the search through her bag, and came to the middle compartment where her laptop was stored. He pulled it out, and looked at it. He then opened it and stared at the keyboard. The blonde looked at it as well, just as confused. "What is this?", he asked.

"It is my laptop, look I'll show you", Dr. Brennan got up, and walked around.

The handcuffs had been removed and she was allowed to walk around. She went in-between the two men, and pulled the object towards her. She pushed the resume button, and the screen showed up the Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab logo. Temperance started typing and it brought up the last case she was working on with photos and the whole works.

The two men stared at the screen. They also then went into a catatonic like state. The door then burst open and the Doctor walked through, "Okay gentlemen I can… oh… hi Dr. Brennan", he said as he noticed the situation.

The men snapped out of it and addressed the Doctor, "Sir, you have no business here, please leave".

The Doctor showed them the piece of physic paper, but they completely dismissed it, "Sir we have been trained enough to know that is a fake", the blonde officer said.

"Oh really, well that has foiled my plans completely", he said as he was led over by the other officer and sat down in the chair next to Dr. Brennan's, who was then led by the other to her chair.

"Your name would be sir?", the blonde haired man asked.

"The Doctor, and yours?", he asked them back.

"I'm Agent Jones, and this is Agent Summer", the blonde one said, "How do you know this woman?".

"She is my friend", the Doctor told them, "And you can put that equipment back into the bag", he leant forward; "I know this will be strange but it is a code four".

"Code four, how do you know what that means?", Agent Summer asked him.

"I am the definition of code four, later I will be code nine in my own right but we are not there then yet".

The officers stared putting Dr. Brennan's stuff away, "We are sorry sir. We will let you get on your way now. But we ask please that you keep that technology hidden until you have left".

They pushed Dr. Brennan's bag over to her, and she started to put everything back into its rightful place. The officers went and stood over by the door, and started arguing over the situation. "Code four?", Dr. Brennan asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, time travel. Even the FBI have some knowledge", he said looking at her, "Sorry about this, I'll check myself next time".

"Well, I blame you for all of it. Booth will too when I tell him".

"Booth doesn't have to know".

The door opened, and a panicked looking face popped in, "Sirs, I am sorry to disturb you, but there are reports coming in of a murder on the Washington Monument".

Temperance over hearing this cut in, "Oh I have done one of those, don't know how the murderer got the body up there though".

"Thank you, tell HQ we are on our way, with two extras", Agent Jones told the face which then disappeared.

"Did you say two extras?", the Doctor asked.

"Yes I did Doctor. I would like you to help us get this to the newly opened Jeffersonian, seeing as you two are squints yourselves, it will make dealing with them easier".

**Author's Note: As you can probably tell, I had a lot of free time today. Just involves giving your little sister a new game to play with. I will be updating tomorrow as well, with maybe a shorter chapter. Stitch**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I'm not even born yet, and yet I am going to solve a murder... maybe", Dr. Brennan said as she exited the police car.

A small crowd had gathered at the base of the monument where supposedly, somewhere upwards was a dead body. Police cars and officers held them back, and more officials began arriving soon after the Doctor and Dr. Brennan.

"Don't worry. It is highly unlikely that this could affect your birth", the Doctor said as she passed him her bag.

Dr. Brennan put her Latex gloves on, and took the bag from the Doctor and carried on after their two Agents. The Doctor would have to substitute as a Booth for now, even if he did have a higher IQ than Booth. They caught up with the two FBI agents, who were chatting with one of the police officers. "These are our plus two; the Doctor and Dr. Brennan from the Jeffersonian", Agent Summer said to the officer as they approached.

"A female doctor... don't see too many of those", he said before he took a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Well, I am the best in the field", Dr. Brennan said standing up for herself in this very male world.

"Okay, well the body is on level six, strapped to the scaffolding", the officer told them.

"Thanks, come on you two, up we go", Agent Jones said leading them towards the monument which was covered in scaffolding.

Temperance thought he seemed very Booth like in his manner about things. On the sixth floor of the scaffolding, there were FBI agents all looking very intrigued by the body, and wondering how long it might have been up there. The Doctor, even before they got up there began to wrinkle up his nose from the stench of it. "How do you cope with it Dr. B", he asked as they walked over to the body.

"I just do", she replied as she set down her bag.

The body had bits of flesh hanging off it in various places and there was an obvious gunshot wound on the forehead region of the skull. Its hands were tied up around the back, and there were still shoes on the feet. There was also a substantial amount of winter clothing upon the victim. As Temperance began examining the body, a FBI agent approached her. "Excuse me Miss, but who are you and what is your purpose here?".

"Back off, she is with me", Agent Jones said steeping between him and Dr. Brennan.

She looked at the agent, then back to the body, and began searching around. "Male, mid twenties, gunshot wound to the head", she pulled back the top, "Stab wounds, been here since yesterday I'd guess, even though I shouldn't".

"Yesterday, how did you come to that conclusion?", Agent Jones asked.

The Doctor bent down to have a look with Dr. Brennan, "Could you perhaps show me?", he asked, intrigued to learn more.

"Sure, see all the insect activity", she said pointing to the maggots in the eyeball sockets.

"Insects can do that in a day", Agent Jones asked.

"Yes, sometimes even quicker", she said taking her gloves off and going into her bag.

She pulled out her high resolution camera, something which would not exist for another forty years. "I don't think that is wise Dr. Brennan", the Doctor said to her.

"If this is not solved now, in fifty years time, my team will be able to solve it with just these photos", she said, "Once you finally drop me back off on the correct day".

She started taking photos. Many odd looks came in her direction also. "Doctor, in the bag, there are some evidence bags. Could you perhaps get some samples", she asked him as she continued.

"You want me to do that?", he said looking at the body.

"Yes, you said you wanted to learn more, and here is your opportunity. Think of it as your punishment".

Agent Jones laughed. Even though he did not know what they were doing, or even where these time travellers were from, he knew that it would all work out in the end.

"Okay. I've done all I can from up here. Can you send the body and the piece of scaffolding he is attached to, back to the Jeffersonian", she told Agent Jones.

He called over some technicians who started to bag up the remains. Dr. Brennan insisted though that they put on the latex gloves as they could compromise the evidence. She walked over to the edge and looked out over the still developing city. The Doctor soon joined her, and sighed at the sight. "I can't believe it looked like this once", she told him.

"Neither can I. I have watched many civilisations grow and then fall. This one will be no different. One day Temperance, all of this will be gone".

He walked away, hands in pockets. Temperance looked out. She lifted up her camera, and took a photo before the light completely faded. Next stop was the newly opened Jeffersonian.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I know it is a short one, but I had to keep my promise to you from yesterday. The next one will be considerably longer. I had to go to an open evening in the local sixth form college, and it went on longer than I thought. Please review. Stitch.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Drs. Jackson Rooney, Mike Adams, Gomez Brewer, assistant Fiona Little, and artist Indigo Rumbelow had just moved from their temporary base at the Washington coroner, to the brand new Jeffersonian, purposely built for the identifying of human remains. This team had been pulled from all over the country to become the first men and women to use the facility.

Dr. Mike Adams was the man who was given the task of getting all of them together. He was tall, had long brown hair like the Beatles, and was very lanky. He was going to be head of this new department, and was an ex medical doctor from the war. Dr. Jackson Rooney an anthropologist, who had just been specially trained in forensics for the job. He was in his early sixties and carried a grey moustache to go with his grey, but ever thinning hair on his head. Fiona Little was his new assistant, and she had just graduated from Harvard the July before. She was short but slender in build, and her long blonde hair could fool any cynic.

Dr. Gomez Brewer got his doctorate in geology last year, and was exited in getting this job. He had also been in the war, and was an expert on explosions and such. He had the same sort of build as Dr. Adams, but had short black hair and sideburns. Sadly, during the time in the coroner's office, he had swayed Fiona to what he called the 'dark side', with his mini explosions and the variety of experiments he conducted. Indigo Rumbelow, was a Washington known artist for her almost perfect portraits, and was adept in giving masks to prop skulls. She had moved out from Britain five years ago, and got quickly recognised by the public in the streets for her amazing half an hour portraits. She was in her late twenties and had a short brown bob.

The Jeffersonian was empty, apart from a few desks, some sixties high tech microscopes, and cupboards full of Dr. Brewer's experiment apparatus. "Look at the size of this place", Dr. Brewer said as he span around, "And look at that glass ceiling".

"I must say, it is rather big for just the five of us", Dr. Rooney added.

"I'm on the job employing more, but we will have do for now", Dr. Adams told them, "Okay, in here is my office", he said pointing to a large room (in fifty years time, Cams office).

He went and placed down his bags and came back out, "Indigo, your studio is through there", pointing to the room next to his (Angela's room), "Gomez and Fiona, you have a shared room if you don't mind, but the room is big enough", he pointed over to a room in the far corner of the lab (Jack and Zack's area), "And down there by the stairs is yours Jackson", a large room to the other side of his office (Brennan's office).

They all went to the rooms one by one and unpacked their gear. In each room was at least one desk, a load of draws, and in Mike, Fiona and Gomez's rooms were examining tables. To go with these examining tables were the best equipment the sixties could offer.

"Right then, the bodies and skeletons from the archaeological dig will not be here until Monday, and I must warn you that a lot of them will be war victims. Until then though, the FBI are bringing in a murder victim for us to have a look at in about an hour. I think they want to make an agreement with helping them out on some homicide cases", Mike told them.

"But until then", Gomez said rubbing his fingers together, "Who wants a go with my industrial sized linear track?".

* * *

The body was placed in the back of an ambulance, and the Doctor sat in front with Dr. Brennan in back guarding the remains. The Jeffersonian was literally just across the road, but they had to drive around the block to get to the vehicle access bay in the back.

The back doors of the ambulance opened and Temperance jumped out. The ambulance technicians pulled the body out on a stretcher, and some officers with the latex glove Temperance insisted that they wore carried the pole in which the body was originally tied up to. But the sight of the Jeffersonian made Brennan freeze. The Doctor came over and stood next to her. "It looks so new", she told him.

"I know. It is amazing what travelling back in time can do. Also look, no laser holes yet", he said pointing to where the Sellerests had launched their first attack.

They went back to the body, and the technicians looked confused and dazed as to where to go. "Do you know where to go? This place has only just opened", one of them said to the Doctor and Temperance.

"Yeah straight through those doors", she said pointing to the large double doors made out of cheap sixties plastic; "We need to get the body out of the sight of the public. I'll be in there now to show you where to go".

Agent Jones and Summer pulled up after Temperance sent the technicians on their way. Agent Jones stepped out, but Summer just drove away. "Where is he off to?", the Doctor asked.

"Oh he has a kid, also he does more of the paperwork sides of thing", Jones told the two.

"Okay, lets get Mr here sorted out", Temperance said as she led the two men over to the body.

"Just follow me alright guys", she said to the technicians who started pushing the trolley after her.

* * *

Along the length of the lab ran a long black cuboid shape with small holes all the way along it. At one end was a giant air blower. Along with this were the five new inhabitants of the Jeffersonian. One of them, Mike had a concerned face on. "Are you sure this is safe?", he asked as Gomez moved to turn on the air blower.

"Of course it is. The only problem would be if the tube popped off, the papers would be flying everywhere", he said as he turned it on.

He placed a runner on it; it fit the shape almost perfectly. Gomez pushed it, and it went along so fast it hit the end before everyone was ready. "Did you see that!", Gomez exclaimed.

"That was impressive", Fiona said to him.

The glass doors at the other end of the lab were pushed open, and a beautiful young woman walked in, followed by a young man in a blue suit, and a procession of ambulance technicians pushing in a stretcher with what looked like a body upon it. An FBI agent then followed carrying papers. The five could tell what he was from a mile away.

"Okay squints", he yelled out, "I'm Agent Jones, and this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, and the Doctor. We have a present for you".

The body was pushed over to the collection of desks and tables in the middle, and the five gathered around. "If you could excuse me", Agent Jones said as he left.

The five stared at the two left; the Doctor and Temperance Brennan. "So a female with a doctorate, what in", Mike asked.

"Forensic Anthropology", Dr. Brennan said as the Doctor aided her unpacking her equipment onto one of the tables.

"You have a lot of stuff", the Doctor said to her as he passed her laptop over.

"It doesn't help that you took me from a crime scene", she told him as she flipped it open.

The five looked on in amazement as she stared up the machine. "Oh shoot Doctor, it is nearly dead", she said as she started typing, "And I somehow think they will not have a connector lead".

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the device. This got even more stares. "There, full battery, plus I added time powered internet. There is all the websites there from when you left".

"Thanks", she said as she plugged in the camera and started to download the photos of the crime scene.

"Excuse me, but who are you?", Indigo asked.

"Like we told you, I'm the Doctor and she is Dr. Temperance Brennan. We could ask you the same question really", the Doctor said as he put his sonic screwdriver away.

"No need Doctor", Temperance said looking upwards, "From our left to right: Dr. Mike Adams, Indigo Rumbelow, Fiona Little, Dr. Gomez Brewer, and Dr. Jackson Rooney".

They all looked at her in amazement. "How do you…", Gomez began.

"Know? Well I'm just very smart", Temperance said as she put on some latex gloves.

She pulled back the sheeting covering the body to reveal the mess below. "Male, mid twenties, dead since yesterday at first guess", Dr. Brennan told them as she began a more thorough investigation, "Stab wounds to the chest and a gun shot wound to the head, I'd like you all to do what you do while I speak to the Doctor".

She walked off, removing the gloves as she went, and grabbed and dragged the Doctor by the arm. "Please use the gloves, it might compromise the evidence", she shouted as she headed for what she knew as her office with what was left in her bag.

"So what did you make of that?", Mike asked the group.

"What ever it was, it was very messed up", Fiona said.

"Well, I think we better do as she says, otherwise we will never get a good reputation around here", Jackson told them as he put on a pair of the gloves.

* * *

Temperance pulled the Doctor into the room she knew as her office. It was empty apart from a desk and some cupboards. "You can let go of my arm", the Doctor said as Temperance stopped.

"Sorry", she said as she took out her IPhone.

She flicked through all of the saved images, until she came to one. She made it fill the screen, and then put it in front of the Doctor's face. "Take a good long and hard look", she told him.

He took the phone from her, and gazed into the photo. It was of all the people he had just met, including Agent Jones, in black and white of course. Under the picture was a caption which read, 'First Men and Women of the Jeffersonian, to solve a Murder'. But, along with the six people were another two in the background, a little out of focus, but enough so the faces could be seen.

"Jack always thought it was me", Temperance told him, "And I think he might be right".

"Oh. So that is two solved murders to my name now. It just keeps getting better and better", the Doctor said with a smile.

The phone then began ringing, and the Doctor held it out, not knowing what to do with the device. Temperance took it from him, and the caller ID read 'Angela'. Temperance knew she had to pick it up, so she walked over and stood in the doorway of her office, watching the five do the job.

"Hi Ange", she answered.

"Sweetie, are you okay. Booth just got your text message. Where are you?", she demanded on the other end.

"Standing in the doorway of my office".

"You can not be, I'm standing there. Brennan, where are you".

"Oh I forgot to say I'm in 1960".

"Brennan, say that again".

"I'm in 1960, with the Doctor of course. We have already been to 2020 and I met our future selves. I have so much to tell you when I get back".

"Bren, are you on medication or something?".

"No... I have an idea. Remember that first murder photo?".

"Yeah".

"And remember Jack always claimed that it was me in the background".

"Oh my God Bren! You are serious! That is so cool! Wait a minute though… how are we talking fifty years apart?"

"The doctor did some jiggery pokery with my phone… wait Ange, I have another idea".

She took the phone away from her head and looked over at the Doctor. "Doctor, you know you set the internet up".

"Yeah", he replied.

"Could I have a webcam conversation over it?", she asked, and Angela could hear everything on the other end.

"I suppose so", he said, then realising what she wanted to do, "You do not want to do that!".

"Why not?", she said, not realising the implication of what he was intending.

"Don't you remember a thing about black holes the size of Belgium?".

"But you can trust them. We are in that photo for God sake".

The Doctor looked down, defeated. "Fine, but if this changes the course of history, I blame you".

She lifted the phone back up to her ear. "Ange, get the webcam ready. We are going to talk and see each other fifty years apart".

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the amount of dialogue at the end. Also, I have no idea how they talked or how they carried out investigations in the sixties. Please note: this will get exciting. And have any of you noticed the links with the 1960's team and today's team yet? Stitch**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Booth sat perched on the railings of the platform, waiting for Angela to get back from talking to Bones. He thought it was best she spoke to her first. Angela came back, with a huge smile upon her face. Booth stood up as she approached. The other four were also here. They had just said goodbye to Dacoon when they got Brennan's message, and Martha had gone to UNIT headquarters before she left next week.

"You will not believe where she is", Angela said as she stopped in the middle of the group.

"Ange, is she okay?", Booth asked worryingly.

"Oh she is perfectly fine. Any of you going to guess where she is?", Angela asked looking at the others.

"Okay Ange, where is she?", Jack asked.

"Yes I would like to know where my Forensic Anthropologist has gone to", Cam said, joining in.

"She is in this very room, fifty years ago", Angela said, then waiting for a reaction.

"What?", Jack said in disbelief.

"She is in 1960 with the Doc, in this very lab the day it opened", Angela said smiling.

"I knew it, it is her in that picture", Jack burst out.

"What do you mean she is in 1960?", Sweets asked.

"She is going to help solve the first ever murder in the Jeffersonian", she continued, still smiling.

"How?", Cam asked, "She is used to all our tech and help".

"That is the best bit. The Doc can set up a webcam link over the time lines. Bren still has all her gear from when you raided the Williams' household".

"That is going to be so cool", Jack told everyone now grinning from ear to ear.

Angela's phone began to ring. She removed it from her pocket, the caller ID was Brennan. "Speak of the devil", she told everyone as she put it onto loud speaker.

"Hey Sweetie", Angela said to the object.

"Hey Ange. Are you on the platform yet?", came the voice from the other end.

"Bones, where the hell are you", Booth shouted.

"I'm in 1960 Booth. Angela, I need you to get John Doe 1 from limbo".

"But that is red taped Dr. Brennan", Cam told her.

"I know. I'll be doing that so we can do this here and now. The Doctor says if I don't I will cause a black hole the size of Belgium".

"_No it will be the size of Mexico. We are further away this time"_, came the Doctor's voice in the background.

"Relevance Doctor. I need you to get them", she said coming back to them.

"But I need permission from someone even higher than me to open that one up", Cam said, not really wanting to go and see **her** boss.

"Would a signed letter from a Dr. Mike Adams be enough".

"Yeah, but I will have to go and visit him before I can get one", Cam said to her, forgetting who Brennan would be with.

"There will be one in there authorising you. I'll make sure of it".

"Thanks, come on Hodgins, let's go get him", Cam said walking off.

"Ring me when you have him", Brennan said before hanging up.

The remaining three looked about each other. Booth could not believe what was happening, and Sweets couldn't imagine how this may affect his reports.

* * *

Back in 1960, Temperance ended the conversation with Angela, and went over to the Drs. Adams and Rooney who were working on the body. Fiona had gone to get some equipment, and Gomez was examining the pole which the body was once attached to. Indigo had gone to find Agent Jones, and the Doctor was doing jiggery pokery with the laptop and webcam; this got the odd look from the two doctors, who had not asked about anything yet.

She approached the area where in the future the platform would be located. The two doctors looked up at her as she put on some latex gloves and joined them. "How is it going?", she asked as she began examining the exposed bone.

"Nothing much yet apart from what you told us", Mike told her.

Jackson looked up at her, and stared as she continued her examination. "Where are you from? You two do not look as though you belong here", Jackson asked.

Dr. Brennan looked around to the Doctor to get his approval to tell them. He nodded, and continued with his jiggery pokery. "We are, well I am from the year 2009, and the Doctor is a time traveller. He picked me up by accident and this was his second attempt of getting me home, but he failed".

"2009? Do you have flying cars and robots?", Gomez asked as he came over.

"No, but we do have a serious problem with global warming", she told him.

"What is that?", Jackson asked.

The Doctor gave Temperance a look as if to say do not tell them. "That is for me to know and you to find out later".

"So, are there many female doctors in the future?", Mike asked.

"Yes. I am in fact the best in the field", she told them.

"And you work here I guess in the future?", Gomez said as he leant up against one of the desks.

"Yes, and you will get to see it once the Doctor has finished", she said as she removed the Latex gloves.

The screen of the laptop came to life and the image of them there and then was reflected back. Gomez stared at his face staring back at him. Mike tried it out by waving, and Jackson moved in for a closer look. "That is absolutely amazing", Jackson said as he looked at the small camera atop of the laptop, which the five of them still had not come to terms with yet.

"Yes, but you lot have to promise to me you will not say a thing about this", the Doctor said looking sternly at all of them.

"Not say anything about what?", Agent Jones said as he came through the doors, making himself known.

He and Indigo walked over and then saw what he meant. "How much have we missed?", Indigo asked as she waved at herself.

"I think we are going to see into the future", Mike told her.

"What about the future?", Fiona asked as she came out with a pile of different apparatus in her arms.

"We are going to see it. But I do not know how", Indigo told the girl.

"Dr. Brennan and the Doctor are from the future, and they have this cool equipment so we can speak to some people in the future", Gomez told the three newbie's.

Temperance's phone began to buzz in her pocket. The sixties six stared as she took it out and answered. "Hi, you got them?", Temperance said into the other end.

There was a pause, "Well if you turn on the webcam, mine is on so you should be able to find it".

Another pause and a box popped up on the screen. Temperance walked over and moved the mouse over to it. "Okay Ange, be seeing you in three two one", and Temperance clicked.

There was a flash and an image popped up on the screen. Dr. Brennan recognised what it was of. It was the platform, and the skeleton had been laid out on one of the tables. Around this were five people, the ones she knew from 2009. "Hi Bones", Booth said waving to her.

"Hey guys. It is nice to see you all as I remember you", she told them.

The sixties six just stared in amazement at what was going on. "Hey you lot", the Doctor said to them, "You must all promise me that you will not say a word about this".

"Done", they all said simultaneously.

The past stared at the future. "That is this very spot?", Mike asked.

"Yes, fifty years in the future", the Doctor reassured him.

"Look at all the women", Gomez said staring even closer into the screen.

"Right then, let's get down to business. We have a murder to solve", Cam said as she put on some latex gloves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Okay, I am sending you the crime scene photos now", Temperance told her team fifty years in the future.

The lab on the other end looked so clean and pristine. Back in the sixties though, it was dull, grey and empty. The bones of the body had been laid out, and all the evidence in the box was in paper files.

The Doctor was fiddling around still with the sixties equipment and was doing his best to remain entertained. Watching Dr. Brennan was something he felt sort of familiar with, even though he did not know why. The technology had kept him entertained up until now, but now he was getting rather bored, no action of any kind. No BANG, no screams of panic, he was even missing the smell of cat pee. All he could smell though was newly set concrete, and bleach. How was he going to keep himself from dying of absolute boredom?

"Doctor?", Dr. Brennan said to him.

"Yes! Sorry Dr. Brennan, I was a bit out of it then", he told her.

"I could see that. Any chance you could have a look at this?", she said, whilst holding a metallic looking object, "Hodgins, can you look at it too".

"Yeah sure, what does it look like?", he said through the webcam coming closer.

She held it so both men could have a look. Hodgins stared at the unidentified object in Brennan's hand, then turned to the box, and started flicking through the paper bags. He lifted one up and held it to the screen. On the paper was a sketch of the object. "Is this it?", he asked referring to the picture.

"Looks like", she told him, and the Doctor had now taken out his glasses and was looking hard at the object.

Jack put on some latex gloves, opened up the bag and poured out the object. "I don't know, looks like a metal model of some space junk", he said looking at it.

"Oi! Space junk is a very important thing in my books", the Doctor burst out, "Could you perhaps tell me what it is made out of, then I could help narrow down the possibilities of to what it might be".

"Sure I will be on it now", Jack said as he walked off in complete awe of this item.

Behind them, the sixties team were working hard. Jackson and Fiona were going over the skeletal structure for anything other than what Dr. Brennan had told them. Mike was collecting tissues samples to look at, and some to be vacuum packed and sent off to the future for Cam to have a look at, which she was doing right now. Gomez was collecting samples from the wounds for Hodgins to have a look at, and was collecting samples for him to have a look under the microscope. Indigo was finishing her drawing of the skull and what the victim might have looked like, even though Dr. Brennan told her not to because Angela was going to do a more accurate one in the future.

Angela came into the picture as Temperance was just about to join Jackson and Fiona in looking at the skeleton. "Hey Sweetie, just finished the rendering of the victims skull. Here he is", she showed them a young man with a long face, a small mouth, large eyes, rather big ears for his face, and a pointy nose.

Indigo looked at this image, and then began smiling to herself. She walked up to the laptop and stood next to Dr. Brennan. She took a closer look, and then looked back at her drawing. "Wow, I'm just as good as one of those computer thingies", she said turning around her sketchpad to show a nearly identical picture of the victim.

Angela mouth dropped open. "How long did that take you?", she asked, not believing what was in front of her.

"Only twenty minutes", she said smiling; she beat someone who was supposed to be better than her.

"God, the reports must be correct, you are damn right good. Any chance you could teach me?", Angela said hopefully.

"Ange, time and place, we have a murder to solve remember. Indigo, if you could give that to Agent Jones, and he can start looking through all the missing persons stuff for his identity", Dr. Brennan said, stepping in before anything else happened.

"Yes Dr. Brennan", she said walking off, pleased with herself.

"Right then Sweetie, if you do not mind, there is a very eager FBI agent here wanting to talk with you", Angela said, then stepping aside, for her space to be quickly taken up by Booth.

"Bones, when are you coming back?", he asked.

"When the Doctor can get it right", she told him.

The man she was talking about looked up over his glasses from staring at the object, and then went back. "What does that mean Bones?", Booth asked.

"When he can drop me back in the right time period. This was his second attempt trying to get me back, but he has delayed my return by bringing me to a murder".

"Second attempt! Doctor where has she been?", Booth demanded at the man who was off to the side of the screen.

"Don't blame him Booth; it is my fault just as much as his. We went and met us ten years into the future, you know, ten years from where you are".

"Really. Well... umm... I don't want to sound vain, but am I... you know... _grey_", he whispered the last part.

"No Booth, you still had a full lock of hair, unless you were wearing a wig, but you are not that vain. The only real difference was that Sweets had a beard".

There was what sounded like a crash, as someone obviously had knocked over a tray of instruments. Then a face appeared from nowhere in front of Booth. It was Sweets. "I have a beard in the future?", he asked.

Booth pushed him out of the way, "You will find out in your own time kid. Bones, is there anything I could be doing?".

Agent Jones and Indigo came back into the lab before Dr. Brennan had a chance to speak. He was carrying a load of folders, and was waving one in the air. "Agent Booth, you can go and talk to family enclosed in this file. I'm going to leave it here in Dr. Brennan's capable hands for you to receive in the future. It is a good thing I asked for my paperwork to be brought in", he said to Booth.

Booth turned around and took one of the paper folders from the box. "This one? Okay, so you want me to go and tell them what exactly?", Booth asked, there were so many things he could be telling them.

"Tell them that you have identified the remains of their son and that Agent Jones sends his condolences", he told the agent who he thought would be more than capable of figuring that out.

"I know, it is just that, the last case I worked on it involved... well the Doctor, and things were a bit different. Speak to you later Bones, if your phone works", he said as he began making his way off, "Come on Sweets", could be heard as he went from view.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dr. Brennan was back to the body, and the Doctor had found something to do, attempt to work out what the object was. It smelt of cotton, and it was a very dense material, that was all he could get without 'compromising the evidence' and Jacks results. Agent Jones was looking through the victim's, Samuel O'Neil, file to see if he had missed anything. Indigo was drawing a secret project of to the side, a present she was going to give to everyone once they had finished the case.

"Well, I think all we can get out of these remains Dr. Brennan is what you originally told us", Jackson said as he started to take off his gloves in defeat.

"There is always more to learn", she told him, before he removed one glove.

"She is right sir, look", Fiona said as she lifted up the right hand, "Defensive fractures".

The old man sighed, "My eyes are not as good as they once were. I went over that hand twice, yet my intern who has less knowledge than me picked this out".

"Don't be like that sir; this is the whole point of interns, passing on knowledge for the future generations. Without interns, I would not be here", Dr. Brennan told him.

"What do you mean?", Fiona asked.

"I was an intern myself once. I got accepted by Dr.... Adams", she said then realising what this could mean.

She ran over to the Doctor, threw off her gloves, and grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him once more to 'her' office. He resisted all he could, but Dr. Brennan was too much for him. "Hey, what have I done this time?", he protested as she let him go.

She looked upset, something was bothering her. "What is the matter Temperance", the Doctor said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, but what if I only got accepted to the Jeffersonian because I am right here right now. What if Mike only accepted me because we told him that certain had to happen otherwise it would create a black hole the size of Belgium".

"I do not think so. I know your life is fixed, but things like that are in flux. He might have selected you on the grounds that you were the best; the only one to have applied, the one who he thought would best fit in here. You will never know".

"Or even because if he didn't, it would cause a black hole".

"I would forget about it if I were you. It happened, and you can do nothing about it. It happens to me all the time".

"Your right. It is irrational to be doing this when we could be solving a murder. What's done is done".

"Good, then Dr. Brennan. After you", the Doctor said as he outstretched his arm and slightly bowed.

* * *

The sixties six along with Cam and Angela, who were around the body on the platform on the webcam, watched as Dr. Brennan walked off dragging the Doctor behind her. "God she is strong", Gomez said as he lifted his head up from his microscope.

"No kidding, she got nearly got arrested for throwing a sheriff over her as well", Agent Jones said as they watched he pull him into Jacksons office.

"Dr. B got arrested? What did she do?", Angela asked the Agent on the other end.

"For conspiracy against the state", he told her.

"That is something I would get done for", Jack said as he returned to the platform.

"How could she conspire against the state fifty years ago", Cam asked.

"She used her communication device in a public place", the Agent said, "Is that something you lot do often?".

"It is the norm here, and those phones get even smaller", Jack said as he set up his results.

Gomez looked confused, "How can you get all of that information into something that small?".

"You lot are going to love the microchip", Angela told them, without it, she would not be able to do most of her work.

"No more revealing, we are back", the Doctor said as he and Dr. Brennan returned, "You got those results for me Jack".

"Yes I have. It is a compound made up from aluminium, and strangely hydrogen, and something else, which I have never seen before. Also, is it just me or does it smell of cotton?".

"No, I can smell that too. That compound must mean it is from the Painter Solar system, in the next galaxy over. And if my suspicions are right, from what technology the Painti own, that other substance is what brought us here in the first place Dr. Brennan, so this is a time magnet", the Doctor told everyone.

"Cool", Gomez said as he came over to have a look.

"But, it is dead now, seeing as the TARDIS absorbed all its energy being pulled here and all. The Painti young use these as prank objects. Throw them out into space, and watch the havoc they cause on time machines and devices. Mr. O'Neil must have found it, they normally get caught up in meteor showers, and it must have come to Earth in the last one".

"So you are saying that this man was killed because of a prank hitting him on the head?", Mike asked.

"Yes, but he could have been killed because someone wanted this magnet. The chances of that happening are very slim. Also, have you forgotten the injuries this guy has sustained?", the Doctor told off the man.

Dr. Brennan was in deep thought for a moment. "The only person I could think who wants that would be you would know who Doctor", she said to him, remembering the events of probably twenty four hours ago.

"Yes, but thank God for us, that is now over and done with. But the strange thing is, I cannot smell any hint of cat pee, so this must have been done by a human".

"What has cat urine got to do with this case?", Jackson asked.

"Man, just accepted it means something, it is a long story", Jack said on the other end.

"So, we know now, that the murderer was someone working for our Sellerest friends, and that he killed our victim with a gunshot to the head, and stabbed him just in case", Cam organised her thoughts.

"Yes, so Dr. Brewer, we would all like to know if he was killed where we found him", Agent Jones said popping in.

"He was, and I can do no more on the subject", Gomez told them.

There was silence. Everyone was trying to think of where to go next. Then Angela had a thought. "Hey honey, could you bag up the bullet, and then I can see if it belongs to any registered guns. Maybe Booth can find if any of the original suspects, if there are any, own the gun".

"There are suspects", agent Jones told them, "We believed he was murdered all along, because when he went originally missing two weeks ago, his brother confessed to killing him, before he went into a mental hospital, raving on about talking dinosaurs".

What was of the team in 2009, Dr. Brennan and the Doctor all knew what that meant. "Booth is going to have to arrest him", the Doctor said.

"Phoning him now. Dr. B, I want you back here by the end of the day, you hear me Doc", Cam said as she raised her phone to her ear.

"Understood Dr. Saroyan", the Doctor said, before 2009 waved goodbye to 1960, and they waved back.

Angela turned off her web cam, and Temperance did the same. "Case solved then", Jackson said.

"Yes, congrats on your first murder case", the Doctor said, as he began shaking hands with everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Booth walked into the conference room, Sweets shortly behind him. He couldn't believe where Bones was, but he knew she would be back, soon. In the room sitting at the table was a very nervous looking old man, with long white hair, and his face looked like it had shaped to fit the nervousness.

"Mr. O'Neil, I am Agent Booth, and this is Dr. Sweets, we have some news on your brothers case", Booth said sitting down opposite the man.

The man looked at the two men, his eyes bloodshot from what looked like lack of sleep. "What about it, it has been nearly fifty years", he said quickly after.

"We are very sorry, but we have identified a set of remains as your brother. We are sorry for your loss, and Agent Jones sends his condolences", Booth told him.

The man lifted up his head at the sound of the agent's name. He stuck out his hands; the man knew what was going on. "Arrest me please, I told them then, and I am telling you now, I killed him", he said, his whole body shaking.

"Why are you doing this sir, are you protecting someone, because we promise they will be safe", sweets told him.

Booth's phone began to buzz. The caller ID was Cam. "Excuse me", he said getting up.

He walked out of the room, leaving Sweets with the man. Booth flicked the phone open. "Camille, you better have a good reason for dragging me out of an interview", he said to her.

"Seeley, he did it. The Sellerests have stricken again, sadly", she told him.

"The brother did it?".

"Yes, Agent Jones told us in the original interview he admitted it, and was then sent to a mental hospital by his family shortly afterwards, going on about talking dinosaurs".

There was silence from Booth for a while, "Are you sure?".

"If you check the records, he will own a gun which will match the bullet found on the body. Also, the stab wounds were caused by the object the Doctor was examining, we have just found blood specs on it".

"And he is admitting to it as well", Booth looked at the man, who was pleading with Sweets to arrest him, "Thanks Camille. Tell Bones to get her smart arse back here A.S.A.P.".

"That is already done Seeley. See you when you get back here", and with that she hung up.

Booth walked back into the conference room, taking out his hand cuffs. Sweets watched as Booth walked over to the man. Mr. O'Neil stood up and held out his arms. "Mr. O'Neil, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Samuel O'Neil", Booth said to him.

"Thank you", he said back, as a agent came in and took him away.

Booth sighed as the man disappeared down the corridor. "Why did you arrest him Booth?", Sweets asked, rubbing his chin, imagining the beard Dr. Brennan had spoke of.

"Sellerests", was all Booth said, before making his own way out.

Sweets followed in quick succession, as they made their way down to Booth's car back to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

The photo was taken, and the Doctor and Temperance stood in the background, watching. They were now part of history, and no black holes. The sixties six came over smiling, holding the photo just taken. "Listen right; put that under the first one you solve by yourselves, Mr. O'Neil isn't officially solved until fifty years later", the Doctor told them

"Done", Mike said, as he took the photo off Indigo.

They all laughed for a moment, out of pure bliss. Then Indigo began flicking through her pad, when she came to a particular drawing. She ripped it out, and handed it to Temperance who had all of her bags packed next to her, ready to go home. Finally. She looked at then showed the Doctor.

He smiled as they both looked at what it was of. It was the sixties six hugging the Jeffersonian team, Sweets and Booth included, along with the Doctor. "Hopefully we will be able to do most of this image in the future", Indigo said.

Temperance turned the picture around for the others to see. They all smiled. "Thanks you two", Agent Jones said to the two time travellers.

"It was our pleasure. We better be getting on our way Dr. Brennan", the Doctor said turning to her.

"Yes, and you can help me with all my equipment this time", she said handing him a bag.

Everyone laughed as the Doctor was taken by surprise to how heavy it was. They began making their way out, and the sixties six waved them off. They went through the doors at the end, and the two smiled as they looked at them for the last time.

The walk to the TARDIS was not too far, but the snow which had begun falling earlier had no gravely accumulated on the ground, and there was a thick blanket of white on the ground. The Doctor and Temperance put down the bags. Temperance took out a hat and gloves from her bag, and from nowhere the Doctor pulled out a long stripy scarf, and wrapped it around his neck, and tucked the ends inside his long brown coat.

"Where did that come from?", Temperance asked as she saw what he was wearing.

"You will be amazed what is in these pockets", he laughed.

Temperance smiled, as both she and the Doctor picked up the bags and began making their way through the dark to the TARDIS.

* * *

**August 1998**

Dr. Mike Adams sat down at his desk. He had one last thing to do before he went home. He looked at his watch, it was nearing nine o'clock and it seemed his old and withering body groaned. The last job for him to do today was to decide which intern he was going to accept. He had decided long ago that he would not look at the name or sex of the person who was applying, so he would know he picked the best one on talent, not on anything else.

There were two applicants for the year to come. One wanted the internship in Egyptology; this one had very good grades, but he felt that this was not the person to give the internship too. This person had re-sat many of his/her exams just to get into university.

The other, wanted the internship in forensic department. He/she was the top of his/her class, and had finished university already, one year early. Mike knew that this was the one for this year. He removed the piece of paper hiding the name and photo.

Mike was taken aback by the woman who looked back. Her blue eyes so familiar, her brown mouse hair sat perfectly on her shoulders, and her features younger than he remembered. It was Temperance Brennan. Mike smiled to himself. The day had come, and he patted himself on the back for keeping up his routine. He could remember the day forty years ago, when the woman before him was worrying if her past depended on the moment in time where she slipped up.

He picked up his office phone, and dialled the number before him. A young voice picked up on the other end.

"Hello", she said.

"Hello, can I speak to Temperance Brennan please; it is about her internship at the Jeffersonian", Mike told the voice, not knowing if it was her.

"Tempe, there is a dude her from that Jeffersonian place in Washington", the voice shouted to someone who was with it.

There was a clatter in the background, and the ruffle of the phone as it was passed over from the roommate. "This is Temperance Brennan speaking", she said from the other end.

"Oh hello, this is Dr. Adams. I would like to accept you as the intern for the forensic department here in the Jeffersonian this year", he told her, waiting for the reaction.

"Thank you sir, thank you".

"We will be sending you more information in the post tomorrow. We look forward to seeing you on the 1st September. We have arranged an apartment for you here. That information will also be enclosed".

"Thank you so much, thank you".

"See you in September then".

"Yes sir, thank you".

And with that Dr. Mike Adams put the phone down and lent back into his chair. The apartment was on his land, and she would be sharing it with his wife's, Indigo, art intern, Angela Montenegro. It was slowly coming together. Temperance Brennan was going to be Fiona's intern, a Jack Hodgins was going to be her husband Gomez's intern, and Angela was going to be Indigo's. They had brought them together, chosen them in the same way as Mike, and it seems just pure coincidence that this is happening.

All that was to happen now was for Agent Jones to graduate a young Booth in FBI training, and for Lance Sweets to be accepted by some persuasion into Psychology College a few years later. The future was looking bright for the Jeffersonian.

* * *

**The TARDIS**

"So home we go", the Doctor said as he started typing into the TARDIS console.

Temperance was in deep thought. She had to go and do something about the predicament in her head. "Doctor?", she asked.

"Yes, that is my name, don't wear it out", he turned to her.

"A name cannot be worn out", she said looking at him confused.

"It is just a saying. What do you want?".

"Before I go back, could you go to a specific address, the same day I'm meant to be back?", she asked him.

"Sure, just type it in here, just as long as it isn't like a military base or something that would be too awkward to get out of".

She came over and typed in the address on the keyboard. She clicked the enter button, and the TARDIS zoomed off, bumpy as ever. It materialized on a green lawn, surrounded by many gardens, and all types of flora which in the summer would capture anyone's heart. Temperance stepped out, and made her way up the stone driveway to the large house at the end.

The Doctor followed her, struggling to put his coat back on. He caught up with her at the front door. She rang the bell, and they waited for a answer. "May I ask where we are?", the Doctor asked her.

"For me to know, and you to find out later", she said to him.

A young girl opened the door. She had long blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a party dress and was holding what looked like a bottle of juice. "Hi, Dr. Brennan, are you here for granddad's party as well? He will be so happy to see you", she said.

"Yes, and this is my friend the Doctor", Temperance said pointing to him.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you", he bent down and outstretched his hand.

The girl shook it, "Denise Adams. He is in the lounge. Follow me", she said as she shut the door after them.

She led them down the hall, and there seemed to be many rooms coming off it. The time travellers could here music being played, and a crowd of people. Denise pushed a door open and announced the guests. "Granddad, these two are here for you", she said, and then the two entered the room.

There were stares from five faces as they walked in. The five faces belonged to Mike, Indigo, Fiona, Gomez and Agent Jones. They had all aged in the past fifty years, and sadly the sixth had passed away a long time ago. "I never thought I would see the day that you two were together again", Mike said as he stood up to greet his guests.

"This is not fair, you two still look the same as when you left", Gomez said as he stood up as well.

"Well, we have just left", the Doctor said.

The other three slowly stood up as well and came over to greet. "So you finally made it back to the right time period", Indigo said.

"Finally", Temperance told them.

They all caught up for a moment, told them that the case was now officially over, then Mike took Temperance away for a moment out into the hall. "There must be a reason behind this. You can't be just rubbing it in our faces how young you look", he told her.

"No, that isn't the reason at all. I want to know if you picked me on the basis of black holes?", she asked him.

The old man, took in a deep breath. "When looking at interns, I got my assistant to cover up the names and photos and sexes. All I would know was what department they would want to go into, and the school history and results. Everyone else did that, and if I can remember, when you got your doctorate and came to Fiona and me for help with your interns, we told you the same".

He looked at her, like a teacher would to a student when they had forgotten something. Temperance felt foolish, she had gotten all irrational over something she knew the answer to. "Don't worry about it. Thank you for coming to see us anyway, but if my memory serves me right, Agent Booth and Dr. Saroyan were quite eager for you to return", he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. They walked back into the room, where the Doctor was being quizzed on the 1960's, among other things. "Doctor, I think it is high time you took our forensic anthropologist back to our wonderful institute", Mike said, breaking up whatever his friends were putting the poor man through.

"Yes. Thank you guys, but I have other things I need to be doing", he said standing up from the floor.

He took Brennan by the arm, and pushed her out of the door. "Bye everyone", she managed to say before she went from sight.

"Bye you lot. No raving now or anything", the Doctor added before he went too.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in Dr. Brennan's office, in the right time period this time. Five people were already waiting for her when she stepped out. Angela hugged her best friend, and the reuniting continued from there. The Doctor stood by the TARDIS watching the events before him.

"So, you went into the future?", Hodgins asked.

"Yes, and Zack was there", Brennan told him.

"Please tell me there were no explosions", Cam hoped.

"There weren't any when I was there, but they were doing something with fish poo", Temperance reassured Cam.

"And I had a beard?", Sweets pushed in.

"Yes, it was rather big", she told him.

The Doctor watched, and thought that that was enough. He stepped in, and stopped the conversation. "That is enough", he said, and then mouthed 'black hole' to Temperance.

Even though she did not normally get these sorts of things, she did this time. She went into the TARDIS and pulled out her bags.

"So, are you going to stay around for a bit Doc?", Angela asked.

He took in a deep breath, "Oh, I don't know".

"C'mon Doc, I could do with some help with something in my lab", Jack said.

The word 'help' seemed to make the Doctor attracted to the situation. "Okay, for a bit, but if it becomes more than a day, I'm leaving with no warning".


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So, what are we going to do exactly?", the Doctor asked as he perched himself on one of Jack's tables.

"We, Doctor, are going to clean some incredibly small tubes", Jack replied as he rummaged through one of his many cupboards.

The Doctor took in his surroundings. Lots of cupboards, full of god only knows what, very clean shiny surfaces, and what looked like bottles of bugs. He didn't even want to imagine what those were for. He could remember all the instances from his recent past with these people that Jack was always blamed for explosions and such, and he was beginning to worry for his well being. He even noticed the expression that Cam gave every time the word 'explosion' or 'experiment' was mentioned. Maybe helping Hodgins was not the best thing to do.

Jack placed on the table before him a conical flask, the label covered, and a pot of a white substance. Then he took out some test tubes and a long connecting tube, which the Doctor could remember from his time in the school with Rose, were used in the test for carbon using limewater. _Oh no_, the Doctor thought as he remembered what was involved in this experiment.

"Um, I'm going to go and make sure everyone else is okay", the Doctor said, slowly moving backwards towards the door.

"No, you are not allowed to leave, you said you would help me, and there is no getting out of it", he said as he walked over to him.

"You do know that I know what experiment this is, I can smell those ingredients from a mile away".

"Yes, but this is the best way of cleaning them out, also it is the most fun. Haven't you ever wanted to over do this?".

"No, but… now you have said it… let's do it, I do not want any black holes forming".

"What do you mean by that?".

"It is just, when Dr. Brennan and I went into the future, Dr. Saroyan seemed very cautious about you and that Zack guy being in the same room unsupervised. I think if I stop you from doing this here, it might deter you in the future. Also Angela said I would need babysitting when we got back, so let's prove her right".

The two men smiled, and hurried over to the experiment set out before them.

* * *

"Do you think I will have bone deterioration, like that spaceman case we did a while back?", Temperance asked her remaining friends.

Sweets had left to go and look at himself in the mirror, the beard would not leave his mind, and the Doctor and Hodgins had gone to do some 'cleaning up'. Cam was looking over Brennan, making sure time travel hadn't upset her vitals, and Booth was queering her along with Angela about the future.

"I do not know Dr. B, we will have to ask the Doctor when he gets back", she said as she finished flashing a light in Brennan's eyes to check her pupil response, "Are we all still friends in the future?".

"Of course, we had the whole team back", she told her.

"What about our wonderful interns?", Angela asked.

"I did not ask, but I guess they went on to make good uses of their lives", Temperance told her best friend.

"What about our partnership, has the FBI let it continue?", Booth asked, worried for his work pattern.

"Yes, we are still together, there are some differences, like… um… computers have taken over mostly, and I'm a bit more enthusiastic than you about cases", she said, trying not to reveal too much.

"You more enthusiastic than me… that will never happen", Booth said, denying what she had just said.

"So Sweetie, who am I with?", Angela asked, wanting to know about her future sexual relationships.

"Yes, what about me too, I would like to know", Cam asked.

Booth stood up quickly, "This is where I leave you ladies. I'll just go and supervise the Doctor and Hodgins".

Temperance sighed as he left; she could now tell her two must trustworthy friends with the big something about Booth. "He kissed me", she burst out.

"What?", Angela said, not getting who she was on about.

"Who kissed you?", Cam also asked.

"Booth did. Apparently we have a sexual relationship in the future", Temperance continued.

Angela began to smile; she could not resist gossip like this. Cam felt satisfied, her observations today were being proved correct in the future. "He did. Did he kiss you or future you?", Angela asked.

"It was intended for future me, but he couldn't tell the difference at first", she told them.

Both women smiled, this was getting good. What else were she and the Doctor not telling them about? But before they could question her anymore, there was a loud bang, and soon the smell of vinegar swept into the room.

"Hodgins", all three women said together.

"You did say in the future Angela that the Doctor would need babysitting", Temperance said as they began running to Jack's room.

"Well, I'm always right, remember", she smiled.

"You two must promise not to repeat another word of what we discussed, until I say you can", temperance told the two women, as they approached Jack's office.

"Done", the two said, but then Cam added on the end, "What were they cleaning?".

Liquid was spread all up the glass of the door, and three men were rolling around on the ground, laughing their socks off. The smell of vinegar was overwhelming, and the women could see the Doctor was having grave difficulty laughing, and trying to protect his nose at the same time.

"King of the Lab", Jack shouted over his laughter.

The three women, stood at the door, looking down at them in disappointment. If it was a children's, over exaggerated TV show, they would be tapping their feet and tutting. The men gathered themselves back together, and helped each other stand up. The Doctor felt it was necessary to explain what had happened.

"An over dose of Bicarbonate soda, and vinegar…", he was cut off by Booth.

"Equals bang", he added to the Doctor's statement, "You squints can be just as bad as your dad Bones".

"What were you trying to accomplish from this?", cam asked, she would have to file a report on this.

"It is the best way to clean out the tubes", Jack said, pointing to the now spotless tubes.

Cam looked at him in the normal way, "You two can not be left in the same room together alone ever again", she said pointing to him and the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded, and looked at Booth and Jack. Listening to Cam didn't seem to be a thing that worked on them. He began to clean up, and the women walked off. Booth patted Hodgins on the back. "Next time you do an experiment like that, call me", Booth said before walking out, following his partner.

"Are you not going to help clean this up Agent Booth?", the Doctor shouted after him.

"You two did the experiment, you clean it up", he shouted back.

The remaining men looked at each other. "Come on then spaceman, you can tell me all about your adventures, and I can start ticking off my conspiracy theories", Jack said as he threw a wet cloth at the Doctor.

The Doctor felt a sort of pain as he used the nickname previously given to him by a Donna Noble. Also, the pain could be from how many conspiracy theories he was actually involved in, and the ones to come.

**A.N: I know this is short, but the next chapter I have to think about quite a bit, and how it will work. I wanted to give you something to read, so humour seemed to be the best option. Do not forget to review and read the extra story, "The Year that Never Was at the Jeffersonian"- It is getting good. Stitch.**


	14. Chapter 14: Blood

**Chapter 14**

"I better be on my way Dr. Brennan", the Doctor said standing next to his TARDIS.

It was nearing nine in the evening, and all of the other employees of the Jeffersonian had gone home apart from the six who were involved in all of this alien nonsense. For the past few hours, the Doctor had had to explain to Jack every conspiracy theory, and how he was part of it. Also, he had been shown around the almighty Jeffersonian by the six, and all took in turn to watch the Doctor by showing something that they did. Angela drew a portrait of him so he could keep it as a souvenir. Sweets discussed his psychology theories about Dr. Brennan and Booth, and showed the Doctor some techniques to help him out of some difficult situations he may come across. Booth talked to him about marksmanship, and the Doctor gave him some stories that he could tell Parker about space. The Doctor had walked in on Cam as she was finishing an autopsy, and she was happy to show him what she was doing before she finished. And finally, he and Dr. Brennan sat down in her office to catch their breath.

She looked up at him from her desk. His hands were in his pockets, and he was rocking up and down. She could see the desperation in his eyes to leave. "Why are you going now? You said you could travel in time, go anywhere anywhen whenever you wanted to", she told him.

"It's not that I do not like it here, because I really do love this place and the adventures I have had with you lot, it's just I can't stay in one place for too long", he told her, still rocking up and down.

Temperance sighed. This man was amazing, no wonder he had had so many people travel with him. They were afraid that life would never be the same again after meeting him. "You have to promise though to drop in once in a while", she smiled at him.

"I promise. I'll bring you back all my stories, and I do not think this is the end of our adventures just yet", he said as he began walking over to her.

She stood up from her desk, and went to meet him halfway. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. The Doctor could feel that there was a connection there somewhere, a mental one so to speak, one he couldn't explain. He opened his arms, and she came in for a hug.

Outside, the others came to see what was going on, and stood by the doorway and watched as the two time travellers hugged goodbye, for now. Once they parted, they came in, and all in turn said goodbye to the Doctor. Angela and Cam hugged him, Sweets shook his hand, and Booth and Hodgins patted him on the back.

The Doctor stood in the doorway of the TARDIS, his gifts in one hand, and the other holding the heavy blue door open. He smiled at his new friends, a team which had come together because he happened to intervene fifty years ago. He gave them all one last look, and thought he was about to cry.

The Jeffersonian six waved the Doctor off as he closed the door. Angela began to cry, and Jack came to hold her. For all of them, this was the most fun they had had in a very long time which they had all been involved in.

The light on top of the TARDIS began to flash, and the wheezing noise which they had first heard three days ago began once more. And as quickly as he arrived, the Doctor left.

* * *

The Doctor placed down all of his new gifts, and looked about his once again empty TARDIS. What was he going to do now? Maybe a trip to the once Lost Moon of Poosh, or what about stopping in the 1970's for an ice cream. He could do anything, he had no scientists to look after, no FBI agents holding guns in close proximity to him, and no conspiracy nuts to put up with.

The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS console, and started fiddling about with the buttons. No inspiration came to him. No urge to run or to investigate. But one thing that did come to him was that he was still incredibly tired for some reason. He had had a lot of sleep in the past few days, yet his eyes felt as though they needed to close and sleep like a teenager until the afternoon.

He leant back into the TARDIS chair, and put his feet upon the console. He put his head back, and closed his eyes. There was no inspiration from any dreams, as there were none, and he remained awake for a very long time.

Then, out of nowhere, he could feel something building up in his mind. Nothing medical, but it was the feeling he got when looking through someone's mind, and it was increasing at an incredible rate. "AHHHHH", he cried out in pain, as he hit the floor.

He grasped his skull, and felt like ripping his head open. The pain was so immense that it was taking over his thought processes, and then the images began flashing through his mind. Blood, lots of it, bodies strewn everywhere and the stench of decomposing flesh filled his nose. Then Dr. Brennan's face replaced the image, she was smiling at him, and holding a cup of hot chocolate. Then, everything went black for the Doctor.

* * *

The six watched as the blue box faded before them, and then for good. "Well, at least we can now get back to work Bones. I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight", Booth said as he clapped his hand.

"Yes, it is high time we all went home. It has been a long three days", Cam said as she made her way out of Dr. Brennan's office.

"Well, it was four days for me", Brennan pointed out as her friends began making their way out of her office.

"You can blame the Doctor later for being one day older than you should be later Sweetie. Tonight, we are going for drinks", Angela said as she picked up and threw Bren's coat at her.

"Any chance that I could join you?", Jack asked as he stood by the door.

"Sure, the more the merrier", Angela said to him, "You three want to join us as well?", she addressed the others outside the door.

"Don't see any harm in it. Michel is at a sleepover this evening", Cam said smiling.

"I'll come, Daisy is with her parents this evening", Sweets added.

Booth just shook his head. "I can't. Wish I could though", he said, disappointed.

"Why not Booth?", Temperance asked him as she locked her office door behind her.

"Because I'm meeting pops this evening, and I'm already late", he said glancing at his watch.

* * *

The Founding Fathers was relatively quiet for the time in the evening. There were the odd couple having a drink together, but no large parties. The five from the Jeffersonian sat down in a booth together, and began talking about anything and everything. Every now and again, laughter could be heard from this booth, as the squint squad and Sweets would discuss something about the future with Dr. Brennan.

The laughter would stop, and they would all take a sip from their drinks. Temperance looked down into her bottle of beer, and watched the bubbles as they came to the surface. She wished Booth could be here celebrating with them, but Hank was always going to win. She sighed, and thought she could feel the alcohol getting to her brain. It was a pleasant feeling, but soon it became uncomfortable.

She began rubbing her forehead, but the pain kept increasing. "Hey Sweetie, are you okay?", Angela asked noticing something was up with her best friend.

"Yeah, I just think I've got a headache coming on though", she replied rubbing her head even more vigorously.

"Maybe you should stop with the alcohol for this evening Dr. B. You don't know what time travelling might have done", Cam told her, as she watched the forensic anthropologist get even more frustrated.

Then the pain suddenly increased. "AHHHHH", Temperance shouted out in pain as she fell to the floor.

The remaining four sprang into action. Sweets began dialling 911, and Cam started checking her vitals as the anthropologist started rolling around and crying out in pain. The others in the pub looked on, and the bartenders jumped over to help. "Sweetie", Angela cried as she and Jack tried to keep her still.

Images of a war, and a red planet were flashing across Temperance's mind. All of these images contained giant pepper pots floating and shooting down men and women on this planet, people screaming as their loved ones fell down before them. Then, an image of the Doctor popped in, he was holding a cup of hot chocolate and was smiling at her. Then everything went black.

The anthropologist's body stopped moving, as she fainted. Cam went over, and began checking over her friend. "How's that ambulance coming Sweets", she shouted at the psychologist as she checked her pulse.

"I can't get through. Hey can I use your phone", he asked the bartender.

Angela began stroking her friend's hair. She looked at the others; they had just about knowledge of what was going on as she did. She began looking through her best friend's pockets. She found the item she was after, Tempe's phone. She flicked through all the names, and came to the one of most importance next to Booth and Max.

"Ange, what are you doing?", Jack asked as he watched her put the phone to her ear.

"Phoning the Doctor, he might have some idea to what is going on", she said as she listened out for the dial tone, but none came, "There's no dial tone".

"This line is dead too", Sweets shouted from behind the bar.

The other people in the bar began taking out their phones and tried dialling for an ambulance. They all in turn shook their heads, and one of the young men ran outside to get help. "Do you think it could be aliens?", Sweets asked as he jumped back over, looking very distressed.

"It could be seeing our near past", Jack said.

Then everything around them began glowing, well just the five from the Jeffersonian. They could all feel the warmth from the light, and the public in the bar just looked on. "What the hell is going on?", Cam shouted as she looked at her arms light up.

There was a large flash of light which blinded them all. Wind began rushing past them, and they felt as if they were moving. Whatever was around the five began shaking violently, and a sound like a large crowd got louder and louder. The light then faded, and the four who were awake started blinking, adjusting their eyes to the light.

What was around them made all of them become speechless. "What the hell?", Jack blurted out.

* * *

The Doctor was awoken by the TARDIS phone ringing. His head felt sore, and his whole body ached. He sat himself up from the floor, and rubbed his head. He looked at the phone, and took it from the socket. "Martha, if that is you, I'm saying no right now", he said to the person on the other end.

"You're not even close", Booth said down the phone line.

He was standing in the Jeffersonian, his squint squad missing. "Have you seen the squints and Sweets? We have no idea where they are", Booth asked the Doctor.

"No sorry Booth. I've been out for", the Doctor looked at the phone, "about two hours after an almighty physic wave".

The Doctor heard Booth hit something on the other end. "Agent Booth, what has happened?", the Doctor asked as he stood up shakily.

"Reports came in last night from the local pub that five people from the Jeffersonian disappeared in front of everyone there in a flash of light. I think it is safe to say it was them", Booth told the Doctor.

"Hang on Booth, I'm on my way. Where are you?".

"In Bones' office".

The air around Booth began moving, disturbing Bones' paperwork, and the TARDIS materialised in front of the FBI agent. The Doctor steeped out. He looked rather worse for wear, his hair was all a mess, and his brown suit was all over the place. "Can you take me to this pub?", the Doctor asked as he wobbled out of the blue doors.

* * *

Booth drove the Doctor to the Founding Fathers which was surrounded by FBI vehicles and other units. Photos were being taken of the area, and various items were placed in evidence bags. As Booth exited the car, he saw an FBI tech carry out in some evidence bags, the women's handbags. He ran over and took them from the tech, who looked at him very shocked. Booth walked back over to the Doctor. "None of them would go anywhere without these", he said holding up the bags.

The two men walked into the pub, and an area had been corned off by red tape. The Doctor wrinkled up his face as he entered the building. "Core, can't you smell that Booth?", he asked as he placed his arm over his nose.

"No, what is it", Booth asked, if it was aliens, the Doctor would know, "Can you smell cat pee again?".

"No, a hint of metal and I think beef. Someone has remotely time travelled from in this room", he said as he reached the red tape.

"Someone has taken them out of time?", Booth questioned, shocked by the answer the Doctor had given him.

"Yes. And by the concentration of beef, I would say to very far into the future to be honest", he said as he began circling around the area the five had disappeared from, "We have to go now".

The Doctor began running out. Booth followed him, and jumped into his car with the Doctor. Booth threw the women's bags in the back and turned the sirens on. The wheels of the car spun as Booth put his foot down on the accelerator, and headed towards the Jeffersonian.

* * *

Around the squints was something they thought they would never see. They were in a large room, painted grey and was made out of what looked like a lot of concrete. There was light coming in from the top of the room where some small windows went around the top by the ceiling. Behind them was a metal door, but standing before them was the biggest surprise of all.

Before them were two humans, a male and a female, but beside them was a large fury blue creature with big brown eyes like a puppy. It had a tail which came to a green spike at the end, and it was wearing some sort of army uniform. The man and woman were wearing the same sort of thing, and both had their long blond hair tied back into a pony tail.

Brennan was still out for the count in Angela's lap, and it was a bad time for her to be. "Are you Drs. Saroyan, Sweets, Hodgins, Brennan, and a Miss Montenegro?", the man asked, his voice deep.

"Shame Ange that he couldn't include you in with us", Jack told the artist next to him.

"Answer the question", the woman directed at Jack, quite angrily.

"Umm, yes we are", Cam said, as she shifted herself into a more comfortable position.

The man stuck out his hand to help her stand up. Cam being one of the ones who relied on her gut for answers, decided he was safe and took it. He helped her stand, and the woman started helping the others to stand. Angela tried to prop Bren up, but it was no use. "Let me", the big blue fluffy thing said.

"Oh no you don't", Jack said, stopping him from going any further.

"I mean no harm sir", it told Jack, its voice soft and trusting, "I'm just going to carry her to where we are taking you".

Cam stepped between the two. "Jack let him. Even if we could help her, we are way out of our depth".

The entomologist nodded and let the fluffy thing pass. It lifted her with ease, and cradled Bren almost like a baby. He moved her hair from her face, and tucked her arms in. "If you could please follow us, everything will be explained soon enough", the woman said as she made her way over to the door.

Outside, through the door, was a labyrinth of corridors, with doors going off in all directions. The woman led them down through the building, and various men, women, and other species stuck their heads out from the offices that they passed. They all murmured to themselves, as if something was going on.

They went around a corner, and came face to face with a space they were all very familiar with: the main lab of the Jeffersonian. The decor had altered considerably, and some of the desks had been moved, and new unbelievable technology inhabited some spaces, but it was till the same place. The platform was still visible amongst the mass of computers, and normally where the five would be found, was a group of aliens who just looked at them.

"Is it just me, or is this the Jeffersonian", Angela told her friends as she watched the fluffy thing carry Brennan alongside them.

"All questions will be answered momentarily", the woman said as she pointed for them to enter a room to her left.

The room happened to be Brennan's office, or what once was Brennan's office. All of her belongs had gone, and what had replaced them was a mass of sofas. The bone boxes on the wall remained, but most of the seemed to be filled with something other than a human skeleton. The walls had been painted a vibrant blue, which would match the anthropologist's eyes almost perfectly if she were awake.

The big blue fluffy thing laid the said woman down onto one of the sofa, and stepped back. But before it did, it altered her hair again, and made sure she wasn't going to fall off. Angela then perched herself on the edge of the sofa, and began stroking Bren's hair. The man stepped forward.

"My name is Dr. Albert Uny. I would personally like to welcome you all to the year 2500", he told them.

"You what?", Angela burst out.

"Be kind rewind", Jack added.

The doctor took in a large intake of breath. "You are all in 2500, inside the walls of the Jeffersonian in Washington DC, North America. We have called you all here for a very specific reason", he told them.

"And what the hell would that be?", Cam demanded.

"To help solve a murder".

* * *

The TARDIS rocked about the place like it was on rough seas. Booth felt almost sick as he was thrown once more into the railing. The Doctor whacked the console with a hammer, and cursed something in an alien language, as he hit his finger. "Where the hell are we going Doctor?", Booth shouted over the roar of the TARDIS engines.

"The year 2500 by the looks of it Booth. We are nearly there", the Doctor shouted back.

And then if it had been waiting for the right moment, the TARDIS stopped with a bump. Booth fell to the ground. The grating hit his face once more, and it hurt just as much as it did two days ago. "The DNA trace says Dr. Brennan is in this year, but we are going to have to narrow it down more than that", the Doctor told Booth as he started typing in various codes into the console.

Booth looked at him for a moment. "She will be in the Jeffersonian", he said, closing his eyes.

"How do you know that, there are so many places in the universe that she could be", the Doctor said to the agent.

"I know Bones. She will be in the Jeffersonian, all over a set of human or alien remains".

"Okay then. We will try there. Allons-y", the Doctor said as he typed in the location.

* * *

"Can't you do it yourselves?", Angela yelled at the three future abductors.

"We have had specific instructions", the big fluffy thing told them.

"From who?", Sweets joined in.

The three abductors looked about each other, not knowing what to do next. The next move surprised them all. The woman pointed at Dr. Brennan, who began to stir. "What the hell? She hasn't even met you", Jack shouted at them.

"If you could just let us explain...", the woman started.

Angela cut her off before she could say anything else. They all went silent, as a sound got nearer and nearer. The air around them began to move, and their hair showed the movement. Soon, a blue box materialised before them, and before they all knew it, a familiar head popped out. "Anyone call for a dude in shiny FBI armour", Booth said as he stepped out of the blue box.

The Doctor soon followed, and took out his sonic screwdriver before he did anything else, and locked the doors to the room so the three abductors could not escape. Booth ran over to his friends, and sat down next to Bones, stroked her hair as she groaned in her sleep.

"You three have some explaining to do", the Doctor said to the three abductors.

"We had specific instructions from Dr. Brennan", Dr. Uny told him, as he shook out of fear.

"How the hell did Bones give instructions to you", Booth shouted at them.

The fluffy thing took something from his pocket. It was a well used piece of paper, with wrinkles and rips to complete it. It passed the piece of paper to the Doctor, who looked at it with great intent. Written on the paper, was a note dated December 2009. "It was found in a book", the fluffy thing said as the Doctor passed the note for Booth to have a look at.

It was instructing that as soon as this note was found that they were to bring the five from the Jeffersonian forward to the exact point in time written down on the paper. At the bottom, was a scribble that only Booth knew the meaning of. The hand writing was purposefully untidy, just like when they were passing notes in a meeting. It read 'please forgive me Booth'. Booth looked over at his partner asleep on the sofa. "I forgive you Bones", he told the sleeping woman.

"So guys, what have they told you?", Booth asked the four who were awake from the abduction.

"They want us to solve a murder with them", Cam told the Doctor, her arms crossed.

"Can't you do it yourselves, your old enough and dull enough to by now", the Doctor told the three who were semi-cowering in the corner.

"Yes, but this one is different", the fluffy thing said.

"Why?", Angela asked.

There was a knock on the glass door, and a young face peered through. There was something about it which sent shivers down everyone's spine. The blues eyes were so familiar, and the brown mouse hair seemed to sit perfectly on the young girls shoulders. "Because the victim is family", Dr. Uny said, "That is Zoe Temperance Brennan. Age sixteen. And her mother has just been murdered".


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Family!", Booth shouted and pointed at the girl.

She was taken aback by the seven extra people in the room, and was rather shocked when Booth shouted at her. The big blue fluffy thing signalled something at her through the glass, and she signalled back before walking off.

"Yes family... sorry we didn't catch your names", Dr. Uny told Booth.

"Well, we didn't either really", Jack added.

"Like I told you, I'm Dr. Albert Uny. This is Captain Sandy Davies, and our fluffy friend here is Bob", the doctor told the six awake.

"Bob?", the Doctor questioned.

"You do not want to know my full name", Bob told him, it was obviously a long one, something typical with most aliens, "What about you two?".

"Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI", Booth said, he didn't want the Doctor to do everything for him.

"And I'm the Doctor", the Doctor told them smiling.

Bob sniffed the air, "Alien. Species unknown, yet the name rings a bell".

"Yes Doctor, your name does sound familiar", Dr. Uny said.

"Well, I'm rather well known, but I do not want to brag", he said, still smiling and then looking at his friends.

Captain Davies stepped forward and saluted. "The Doctor, code nine, species Time Lord from the planet of Galifrey", everyone's mouths dropped open.

"Last of the Time Lords to be exact. I must say though, I'm impressed. Now down to business, are you a threat, or should I just take all my friends here home with no fuss", the Doctor said to the woman, who backed down.

"We mean no harm Doctor, but it is necessary that this task is completed as in the same book, was a whole report of black holes. Something that a traveller of time should know all too well", Dr. Uny said passing the Doctor another piece of paper.

He looked at it intensively, it was genuine, and once again in Brennan's hand. He passed it over to Booth. "Any idea what that says at the bottom?", he asked.

Booth looked at the scribble at the bottom. "As quoted by the Doctor", he said looking at the man.

"Great", the Doctor said smiling again, and then turned to the five awake from 2009, "You guys have to solve another murder, with me to help you".

Temperance started to stir from her sleep. She groaned as she turned herself over, and began rubbing her head. "Bones", Booth said as he ran to her side.

"Booth, what are you doing in my bedroom?", she asked as she started to open her eyes.

"Bones, I hate to tell you this, but we are in 2500".

"What, that is illogical Booth. The Doctor left remember", she said as she blinked her eyes open.

"There are other ways to travel in time Dr. Brennan", the Doctor said as he leant over the back of the sofa and looked down at her.

She saw his face, and quickly sat up. Her hand went straight her forehead as the aftermath of the blackout set in. She looked around and saw all her friends, smiling up at her. But she sank deep into the furniture as she saw Bob. "Bones, Bones", Booth said, trying to comfort her, "It's all okay. The Doctor said we can shoot them if they do anything out of order".

"I said nothing of the sort", the Doctor said, shocked by the statement Booth had just given.

"So, we are in 2500. Why?", she asked as she sat up slower this time.

"They want us to solve a murder", Cam said to her.

"Because apparently the victim was family", Sweets added.

"And that you wrote a note telling them to bring us here", Angela joined in.

"Also, you have been out for a good half an hour", Jack finished off.

"I remembered now, I blacked out", she said to her friends, and then looked at the Doctor for an explanation.

"I haven't worked that out yet, except we both seemed to black out", he told her, as she was giving him a very scary look.

She rubbed her head, and took in her surroundings. Where she was, was one place she seemed to keep coming back to for some reason. "Are we in my office?", she asked.

"Yeah Bones, but that isn't the weirdest coinky dink yet", Booth told her as he sat down next to her.

She thought for a minute, trying to remember what her friends had told her in the space of minutes. "Family?", it finally came to her, "Who's family?".

"Yours apparently Dr. B", Jack told her.

She looked at him like he had just split something down her front, or had exploded one of his experiments in her face. "The chances of that are incredibly small", was all she managed to say.

"Yeah, I'd like to know how this could have happened too. Your family are too dangerous to mess with", Angela told her best friend.

* * *

A crowd had gathered outside of the office, far enough away so that they couldn't be seen, but close enough so they could hear all the details of the conversations going on within the room. The glass doors popped open, and a tall man in a brown suit stepped out, smiling. The crowd of humans and aliens alike, looked at him, as the rest of the people followed him out. Captain Davies pushed past him, and began leading the group over to the main platform. The group of aliens who were up there before left quickly as the Captain made her way up the small flight of stairs. Their long lanky red bodies slithered down the stairs on the other side and went to join the crowd.

"Five hundred years and murders haven't changed what so ever", Booth said as he recognised what the red aliens were stood around as a set of human remains decomposed beyond belief.

Booth put down the three bags from the bar by the table and stood back as his squints went in for a closer look. Bones went straight for her bag, and took out her box of latex gloves and passed a pair around for everyone in her team. They all started looking over the body, like scavengers to a kill.

Bones lifted up the skull which had been separated, and held it as she looked at the pelvic bone. "Female, wear on teeth suggests that she was between thirty and forty years of age, and the pelvis shows that she has given birth", she said as she placed the skull back down.

"Stab wound in the back, but lack of haemorrhage tissue suggests that it was sustained post mortem", Cam said as she inspected the remaining tissue.

"Flesh decomp and insect activity suggests that she has been dead for about two weeks", Hodgins said as he picked up a beetle from around the feet.

Dr. Uny passed Angela a document, which she started flicking through. She took out a picture which made her shiver. "Dentals match a Freda Temperance Brennan", she said as she showed everyone the photo contained.

It could have been Brennan's sister. Blue piercing eyes, brown mouse hair, but with a smile that seemed very familiar; only Temperance Brennan knew what that smile meant. "Do you believe us now that this is a family matter?", Dr. Uny asked.

"No, there is a very slim chance that it is just coincidence", Brennan told him as she went back to the body.

For some reason, there was a horrible feeling coming from her abdomen. Booth would have told it was her gut speaking to her, perhaps from all the eyes that were now upon her making her nervous, or the fact that the evidence was mounting by the second and she could not deny it.

"We could do a DNA test Dr. B, but I think it is rather pointless seeing the amount of evidence piling up at the minute", Cam said to the forensic anthropologist.

"No, I accept the fact that I'm related to the victim. I feel no emotional connection seeing as I have never even met the victim", she said as she started removing her gloves.

"Yes but still Dr. Brennan, she is a relative, and even though you did not or will never know her, you are allowed morn", Sweets told her.

She made her way over to her bag, ignoring what Sweets had just told her, picked it up and began making her way over to what was her office. She could not do with Psychology right now. "Bones", Booth shouted after her, and began to follow.

"Dr. Brennan", the Doctor tried as well, and also followed her with Booth.

The mention of her name stirred up the audience as she ran into her office, Booth and the Doctor in quick succession. The four left with the future looked about each other. "They seemed to like her name", Angela said as she watched the glass door shut.

"You have no idea what importance her name has here", Bob told them, before making his way over to the crowd.

* * *

"Bones", Booth said to his partner as he sat down next to her on the sofa.

She looked at him. Tears were streaming down her face. The Doctor came and sat down next to her, and placed his hand on her back. "Bones, it's okay", Booth told her.

"I know", she said over the sobs, "What I'm doing is so irrational, and I have no idea why I'm doing it. Why am I crying Booth?".

"I don't know Temperance", he used her real name, "But it is okay to cry".

She nodded her head, taking in the information he just gave her. "Booth, can you please go back and make sure they don't do anything else to the others. I need to speak with the Doctor", she told him.

Booth looked at the Time Lord beside her. Travelling with him had most defiantly created an unbreakable bond between the two, and some things that they knew could create black holes if it was mentioned to him. "Okay, you just call me if you need me Bones", he said as he stood up.

As soon as he had left the room, the Doctor jumped on Temperance with a question. "What is it Dr. Brennan?", he asked her.

"The victim had Booth's smile. There is only one logical reason behind it", she told him.

"I saw it too. I'll help you if the subject comes up, I'm very good at getting out of things remember", he reassured her.

They exchanged smiles, when there was knocking at the door. Temperance turned her head to see a young girl standing in the doorway. "Is there something we can help you with miss", the Doctor asked her.

Temperance noticed the resemblance immediately, and the Doctor sensed this. "Yes. Are you my aunt or something, 'cause they sometimes call in other relatives to confirm the identity of the victim. It's just a tradition that has come through the centuries for some reason", she said as she started walking towards them.

Brennan looked at the Doctor for some guidance. He just looked back at her; nothing came as he was just as confused as she was. The girl sat down opposite them, and stared even closer at Brennan. "Um, I don't know. What is your name?", Temperance asked.

"Zoe Temperance Brennan", she told them as she sat back into the sofa and took out what looked like a futuristic phone, "The middle name runs through the family. We are related to the very forensic anthropologist. It's a bit annoying really 'cause everyone knows who you are straight away. What are yours?".

She started typing something into the device, and smiled at something which had obviously been funny. "Well I'm the Doctor. It is nice to meet you Zoe", he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

She shook it as she looked up from the electronic device. "Doctor what, and what of?", she asked him, there were too many doctors in this building already for the teenager.

"Just the Doctor, and I'm a doctor of everything", he told her, smiling.

"That is quite an achievement. What about you, are you my aunt, cousin or whatever?", she asked Temperance, before she went back to the device for a moment.

The forensic anthropologist sucked in a large lung full of air. This was more awkward than she thought it would originally be. "I'm Joy Keenan", she told her.

The Doctor looked at her, he was shocked. The girl sat foreword, putting the device away. "You're lying, he doesn't believe you. Although, you do not look as though you are lying", the teenager told the two, another annoying quality that came with the smile, she knew when people were lying from her gut feeling.

"There is some truth in what I just told you", Brennan told the girl.

"Well, I would like to know the whole truth. Something that my family seems to strive for", Zoe told her.

"I'd like to know that too", the Doctor added.

"I'll explain it to you later", Temperance told him, "I agree with your logic. Knowing the whole truth, no matter how painful it is, is always better than not knowing the whole story".

"Oh, I'm full of logic", the teenager told them.

"Okay, my real name is... Dr. Temperance Brennan", she said trying to avoid the glance of the teenager.

"Excuse me", she said, shocked by the truth.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan from 2009".

Zoe's face went blank. She was thinking over the information just provided to her. Trying to put the facts together with what she knew. Her open mouth went into a smile. "So, that means that you are The Doctor", she said pointing to the Time Lord, "The alien dude in the stories. And everyone out there are... are...", she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Drs. Saroyan, Hodgins, Sweets, Agent Booth and Miss Montenegro", the Doctor finished off her for her.

"Wow", Zoe said as she sank back into the sofa, "So you are like my great great great grandmother".

"Yes, but I'm not that old", Temperance told her.

Zoe's face turned sad. Tears began streaming down her face, and she buried her face. Temperance jumped up and went to comfort her. She wrapped her arm around the teenager, and pulled her in close. "What's the matter Zoe?", the Doctor asked.

"This means that you have positively identified the victim as my mother. I'm all alone", she said above the sobs.

"Zoe, you will never be alone. I promise", Brennan told her.

"How?".

"I'll make sure of it, don't you worry", she said, looking at the Doctor, he knew what was coming.

* * *

"What are they doing in there?", Booth asked, he hated not comforting Bones when she needed it the most.

They had been in there for ten minutes, and everyone was beginning to wonder what was going on. The squints had done as much as they could without Dr. Brennan to decide to clean the bones or not. Bob returned to the platform from within the crowd. He looked rather concerned about something. "Have you seen Zoe anywhere", he asked as he looked around.

"Is that her there with... oh", Sweets said as he pointed to the three figures leaving Dr. Brennan's old office.

The forensic anthropologist had her arm wrapped around the teen, and the Doctor was standing close by. Bob ran over to them. Zoe detached herself from her G.G.G.G grandmother, and ran into the big blue fluffy arms of Bob who picked her up and swung her around. She cried into his fur as he stroked her hair.

Temperance and the Doctor made their way over to the platform, up to the rest of the team. Booth ran over to her. "Bones, you okay?", he asked as he checked for tears.

"Yeah. Have you met my great great great granddaughter yet guys?", she asked her friends as she made her way over to them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Bob, the big blue fluffy thing, set down Zoe Brennan from their hug. He looked into her blue eyes, and saw the loneliness. She was reaching out for anyone to give her comfort. He was taught when he was younger that eyes were the windows to humans' souls, like their own personal lie detector, and he could see right through the teen, no matter how much she tried to cover up her real feelings. Since being assigned the post of family protector two generations ago, Bob knew the Brennans and Booths inside out. The daughters kept the anthropologist's surname, and the sons got the Booth surname. A tradition that Bob still did not fully understand.

He wrapped his arm around Zoe and walked her over to the famous platform of the Jeffersonian. This place was like home to the family; well technically it was, as they literally owned the place. It was one of the few places on this planet were all species of the galaxy, including the 'higher' civilisations, could work without any prejudices.

Bob watched as the time travellers moved about themselves to limit what Zoe could actually see in relevance to the body. "No point guys", Zoe said as she and Bob started their ways up the small flight of stairs, "I'll find out everything sooner or later".

The seven relaxed, and the 'squints' got back to work. The dude who looked not much older than Zoe, and the guy who could have been her Uncle Sam, made their way over to Bob and Zoe. Zoe stared at this Uncle Sam lookalike intently, until she recognised a move everyone in her family was known for. He stared back at her as he caught her gaze, she could see in his eyes that he knew how long she had been looking at him, and he raised his left eyebrow and a small smile formed on his face.

"Zoe, this is Dr. Lance Sweets and Agent Booth", Bob explained, but Zoe's face turned white at the sound of the agent's name, her initial thoughts were confirmed, "They want to ask you a few questions about your mum".

"Is that okay with you?", Booth asked her.

"If you don't feel like talking to us right now, we can wait", Sweets added.

"Yeah, I'm cool with it. Do you want to sit down someplace else or is here cool with you guys?", Zoe asked them as she looked around the lab.

"We will go wherever you want to", Booth smiled at her.

Zoe smiled back. She felt no need to impress this man; it was like the bonds were already there. She walked backwards to the table and chairs behind her on the platform and sat down. Bob pulled two chairs around for the men before leaning back himself onto the railing, and extending his tail down to the ground for extra support. The men sat down; Booth turned his chair around and leant on the back whereas Sweets sat back and crossed his legs.

Booth leaned as far forward as he could, "So Zoe, how old are you?".

"Sixteen, my birthday was two months ago", she answered, this was not the usual way to start an interrogation.

"So you are still in school?".

"Yeah sort of. I'm in my second year of college already, but I have been in New York for the past two weeks on a Geography field trip".

"So was that when you last saw your mum?".

"Alive yeah", she said, tears in the corners of her eyes.

Sweets gave Booth a look, a no talk conversation. Something Zoe hated, but yet seemed to accel at. There was something wrong with her character in that aspect, something that confused every psychologist she met, even though she didn't believe in such nonsense. So, when she was sent every month to see the school psychologist, or any psychologist for that matter, she would wind them up by making them worry for her sanity, which was completely intact. Booth nodded before looking back at the teen. "So, Bob tells me you live in this almighty space, the Jeffersonian institute", Booth said changing the subject.

"Yeah, my mum ran the place. Even though my ancestors haven't all been forensic anthropologists, we are all drawn into science, and a good crime mystery. Helped solve my first one when I was five", the teen smiled at the memory.

"That is very impressive", Sweets said joining in.

"Yeah, but the praise was short lived. I blew up the entomology department two hours later".

"Not on your own I hope", the psychologist said, he was getting quite agitated; Zoe's plan to wind him up was working, just like with the rest of them.

"No, my cousin Douglas Hodgins and his friend from Michigan Gary Addy helped. It was their idea actually".

"That sounds about right", Booth said smiling and subconsciously looking over his shoulder to the entomologist who was the centre of all the explosions back home, "So just your mum and you live here?".

"No Bob and some of the other UNIT dudes like the Captain there live here as well as the more temporary residents like my elder siblings and cousins who drop in for a while every so often. Not to mention the odd family friends who drop in sometimes".

"But out of your family, it is just you and your mum".

"Suppose so, but everyone who works here is like family".

"Know the feeling all too well kid", Booth told her, a humorous tone in his voice.

The item in Zoe's pocket began buzzing again. She was a very popular person, or maybe it was due to the fact that word was spreading that her mother had been murdered. She took it out, and flipped it open. Booth stood up and pulled his chair around to sit next to her. "Hey, you got any games on there, cause I'll beat up hands down", he asked her.

"You wish granddad", the teen laughed.

* * *

Temperance smiled to herself as she watched Booth connect with Zoe. She had just beaten him at a racing game, and Booth just couldn't accept the fact he had lost. If only he knew how close they were genetically. The doctor was brought back to what she was doing by the ever switched on Cam. "Dr. B, what do you make of this?", Cam question as she pointed to an abnormality on the skull.

The anthropologist looked at the said area on the back of the skull. Hidden slightly by a patch of flesh was what looked like a bony growth. But what was different about this was that the bone looked to clean for a decomposing body. Curious, she poked the area with a probe. The bone seemed to move like jelly beneath it, and just to confirm the texture, she touched it with her finger. "Doctor, can we utilize your expertise here please", she said to the space where the Doctor was once standing.

No reply came, and the two women looked up to find both Jack and the Doctor missing. "This situation looks very omeness", Brennan pointed out, remembering the events of a few hours ago.

"Angela", Cam said to the artist who was trying to gain access to the advanced computer system.

"I wasn't doing anything", thinking it was the Doctor telling her off, he would start raving on about black holes or something.

"Angela, did you see where the Doc and Hodgins went?".

"No, um Jack said something about finding out where the body was found to compare some particulates he found, and getting you a tox screen. The Doc is a whole other kettle of fish".

"Let's just hope they haven't met up and cause this lab to go into lockdown".

* * *

Jack Hodgins was looking through all the cupboards in 'his' room. Sadly, whoever was stationed in here now wasn't as organised as he was. He was waiting for the tox results whiles the mass spectrometer lookalike machine ran through the particulates he had put in there five minutes ago. The machine beeped, and the entomologist went over to look at the results. "That was quick", he said as he turned the screen around for him to look at.

He put his hands to the general area which his pockets in his lab coat were, but alas they were not found and his hands slid down to his side. He frowned at the screen which was in an alien language. Yes, the person or thing working here was most definitely an alien. He heard movement by the door, and turned around to see Dr. Brennan sighing out of relief. "Thank god you are not with him. Have you seen the Doctor anywhere?", she asked as she looked down the lab outside.

"No. I could do with his knowledge. This whole computer system is in an alien language", he said as he moved what he though was a mouse to try and find a way to change a language.

Something started printing out from a laser by Dr. Brennan. She picked up the paper and looked at it. "Looks like the tox screen of the victim", she said as she read through it.

"Let's have a look", Jack said as he made his way and took the sheet off her.

He stared at the paper. Temperance noticed as he squinted at the paper. It was like he couldn't make it out, like Booth trying to read Spanish. "I can't make it out. Looks like it is in the same language as the results on the computer", he said as he rubbed his forehead.

"No, it is English, look, it says that her salt levels were normal just here", she said pointing to the first line on the page.

"No it isn't Dr. B. Its all in symbols", he said showing her, "You can read it?".

"Yes, it is in English. How can't you read it?".

"I can explain that", a voice came from behind them.

They both span around to see the Doctor standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. They both relaxed as he had made them jump. "How can you explain this?", Jack asked him as he pointed at the paper which made no sense to him.

"I can see it as English, but the way Jack is making it, it's like he doesn't understand it, even though we both speak English".

"Yeah well, travelling in the TARDIS has some effects on you", the Doctor said as he made his way through the door and leant upon one on the tables in the room.

"What effects?", Temperance asked, this was her health they were talking about.

"Well, the TARDIS is sort of alive, and semi-telepathic. Because you have spent so much time in there now, and have travelled in time in it…"

"Against my free will", the anthropologist butted in.

"It has recognised you as a resident in it, and has got in your head and will change all other languages into a form you will understand, and will make you sub-consciously speak the language being spoken to you. You will just think that as being English".

"So that thing has been inside my head?".

Jack was smiling to himself. It was strange seeing Dr. Brennan out of her depth. "Is there anyway you can access what it saw in there cause there are many people I know who would like to see how her brain works", he asked the Doctor.

A look was thrown at him from her, one that she was using more and more often. He raised his hands in defence, before the Doctor stepped between them. He knew how some people could be when they found out what has and hasn't been in their heads. "So what happens when back home someone says something to me in another language?", she asked, she was not liking the fact that she had spent years learning many languages if now the time spent was all for nothing.

"You will recognise it as English, speak back to them in what you think is English, but in fact you will be speaking their language", the Doctor said as if this was an advantage.

The anthropologist now turned on him, advancing on him slowly, driving him into the corner of the room. "So you are saying, that I spent over five years learning languages of earth, only to be told now, they come to nothing", she said, the frustration boiling within her.

"Umm… I suppose… yes", the Doctor said as she cornered him.

"Can you two please speak in English? TARDIS free entomologist here", Jack said, stopping Brennan from hitting the Doctor on that very spot.

"We were speaking English Jack", she told him.

"Um, no. I changed it to Galifrayan just to prove a point", the Doctor said pathetically from his corner.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Temperance Brennan was copying down in her best handwriting the results of the tox screen and the particulates found for Jack and the Doctor to look at. At the end of every line, she would look at the two said men, who were conveying each others thoughts about the situation. A conspiracy theorist and a real life alien conversing on anything and everything was a sight that would not be missed back home, but for Dr. Brennan, the sight was becoming annoying, especially as they were talking about her.

The Doctor waved at her as she looked up at them for about the seventh time. He knew that he would not get off lightly with the information he had just passed onto her. "So where did you go exactly Doc?", Jack asked, after finishing conveying his thoughts on how the TARDIS could go inside someone's brain and alter it without them knowing.

"I went to do some investigating by myself", the Doctor replied, as he leant backwards to rest on the wall behind him, "Turns out, our victim went missing after an interview on a 'Famous Family' television program. Someone witnessed her leaving the set, and security cameras showed her turning to head towards here in her motor transport".

"What motor transport?", Jack asked, interest was peaking by the minute.

"Spoilers Dr. Hodgins. You should know better", the Doctor said to him, as Temperance stood up with the two sheets in hand.

"There you go Hodgins. I hope you can make sense of it", she said as she handed him the copied documents.

The entomologist started looking at it intently, and began doing calculations in his head. He took a sheet of paper and began scribbling down various pieces of information. Brennan however, began to re-advance on the Doctor, keeping her eyes on him as he watched Jack work. He caught her gaze, just before he was grabbed by the collar once again and pulled just outside the room. "You are going to pop one of the discs in my spine if you aren't careful", he told her as she let him go.

"That wasn't the whole story back there. You need all the evidence to conclude something, and I haven't yet received it all yet", she told him.

"Sorry, yes there is more. The language filter thing will die down after a few years, depends really how long you spend with me", he told her, hoping that was what she was after from him.

She nodded, feeling better after receiving such information from him. "That is good, but it was not what I was asking you for", she told him, the tension between them had dropped back to normal levels again.

"What do you mean?", the Doctor said, not knowing what possibly else she could want to know.

"The information you gave Jack was not all that you found out. Booth and I could find that out in five minutes, you must have been absent from the platform for a good half an hour. What else were you investigating is what I would like to know".

"Ah", the Doctor said, she could see right through him.

"Well, what did you find out?".

"I was looking for an answer as to why both you and I blacked out at about the same time. I have many theories, but I need a description from you to confirm which situation in my head is the correct one".

"What kind of description?".

"A description of what you saw before you blacked out. When I blacked out, I saw blood, lots of it, bodies strewn everywhere. The stench of decomposing flesh seemed to fill my nose. Then Dr. Brennan your face replaced the image, you were smiling at me, and holding a cup of hot chocolate", he told her, the image vivid in his mind, it was nearly as bad a some things he had experienced in the time war.

Dr. Brennan took in a large intake of breath, trying to remember exactly what happened. "I saw Daleks, like the ones earlier this year. Images of a war, and a red planet were flashing across my mind. All of these images contained Daleks floating and shooting down humanoid men and women on this planet, people screaming as their loved ones fell down before them. Then, an image of you Doctor popped in. You too were holding a cup of hot chocolate and smiling at me".

The Doctor was speechless; his mind processing what had just been described to him, the time war. Before words could escape from his open mouth, Jack Hodgins popped his head out from the door. "King of the Lab, cause I know how she died", he said.

"How", Dr. Brennan asked.

* * *

The three made there ways back over to the platform, where Cam was rubbing her head, wondering where her entomologist, anthropologist, and temporary alien employee had gotten to. Angela had managed to get onto the computer with Zoe's help, and the teen was now beating both Booth and Sweets in an internet game which involved guns. Bob was standing guard, smiling as the two men got continually beaten.

Cam turned, and saw the three making their ways over. She sighed in relief, and the others stopped what they were doing. "Please tell me you didn't find them mixing unmarked chemicals together", Cam said to Dr. B.

"No, I found Jack, and the Doctor found us", she said as they stood around the body, Jack getting ready to about burst.

"What did you find Jack", Cam asked, knowing that he had just had a 'King of the Lab' moment.

"She died from Carbon Monoxide poisoning", he said pointing to the results written down by Dr. Brennan.

"No offence to you guys from the future or anything, but don't you have printers and computers with better quality text", Cam said as she pointed to the handwriting.

"That's my handwriting", Dr. B told her, as she passed her the originals, "These were the ones printed off by the computers".

Cam looked just as baffled about them as Hodgins did and Booth reading Spanish. "They're in an alien language", Booth pointed out looking over Cam's shoulder.

"Typical standard symbolism used in all multigalaxian corporations. Here is no different", Bob said, being over six feet tall meant he could see everything quite clearly.

"A five year old could read that", Zoe added, "Even though with a bit of difficulty like all five year olds do with big words".

"Yes, but we are from five hundred years back", Cam told them as she compared to two versions of information, "How did you translate this Dr. B".

"Ask him", she said, looking at the Doctor who was looking at the separate pieces of kit which sat upon the tables around the platform.

The Doctor looked up to see several sets of eyes. "What?", he asked.

"You tell them, go on", she semi-shouted at him.

Then the unexpected happened. The two started arguing in an alien language. "What the hell", Booth said under his breath.

"They are arguing in an alien language", Jack told them as the bickering seemed to get worse.

All eyes turned to him, just the way he liked it sometimes. "From what I heard the Doc explain to Dr. B earlier is that the TARDIS is sort of telepathic and has been in her brain. So, whatever language is spoken to her, she will understand it in her default setting, English, and reply back in that language, even though she thinks she is talking in default".

"It's the same with writing I guess then", Sweets muttered, as the argument seemed to take on a new level.

"Yeah. He is having fun with her, changing the language subconsciously to prove the point", Jack told the group, as the bickering seemed to stop.

Either Dr. Brennan had won, or the Doctor gave her some undisputable information. A glaring contest had now begun with the two, to see who would look away first. "Any idea what language that was?", Zoe asked as they watched the now conservation less argument continue.

"Galifrayan", the Doctor told her as he gave up the contest, "I guess you told them everything Jack".

He nodded, and the Doctor turned back to Dr. B, and told her something again in Galifrayan. She gave him an evil look, before turning her attentions back the body. "So all injuries were sustained post mortem", she said as she examined the stab wounds, "We need you to look at this", she said, looking up at him and pointing to the skull.

The Doctor made his way around to the skull, and as he bent down, a pair of plastic gloves was produced in front of him by Cam. "We don't want you compromising the evidence", she told him.

The Doctor pulled a face as he put them on. The plastic reminded him of wearing ceremonial gowns back on Galifray. "I hate wearing them too", Booth said, placing his hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

His gaze went straight to the anomaly, a piece of incredible white bone, whiter than any bone he had ever seen. As you do, he sniffed the skull, and poked the lump with his finger. He then began running his finger over the lump, until he found a small ledge. The Doctor stuck his nail underneath it, and ripped the white lump off. Everyone gathered around to see what this item was. The surface which was attached to the skull was revealed to have little suckers all the way around it, and what looked like mini circuitry within them. "It's a tracking device", he told them.

Zoe looked over from the other end, and recognised the small object in the Doctor's hand. "That's how they came to find the body", she told them, and this got many gazes directed at her.

"Humans have them implanted just after birth as default. It is so someone can be found anywhere in the galaxy", Bob told them, "You can request to have it removed, but the procedure is very difficult and dangerous so prospective children form families at risk tend not to have them".

"I don't have one, for some strange reason. Neither do my siblings or cousins. Or even our family friends come to think about it", Zoe added, wondering what this could mean.

"ZOE!", was then shouted from somewhere behind them all.

They all turned to see two boys, about the same age as Zoe coming through the main entrance to the building, carrying a variety of boxes and other items. But from out of nowhere, Captain Davies and Dr. Uny stopped these boys in their tracks, as if they were lying in wait. "This is a closed building you two", Dr. Uny told the boys, "You should know better".

"We should?", one of them was heard saying, "Oh, we were just bringing the items Zoe asked for from our attics".

"We have the security clearance with us if you want to see it", the other said.

"Fine, go through, but I warn you now. Things could get messy", Dr. Uny said as he motioned for the Captain to let them pass, "We will be in my office if you require anything", he added for the others on the platform.

The two boys made their ways over, their faces obscured by the boxes. From what they could see, both boys were scruffy looking. One of them had curly brown hair sprouting above the box, whiles the other had long dark brown hair sticking out in all directions. Zoe made her way over to them and took one of the many boxes of the curly one. "Is this all of it?", she asked them as they all placed the boxes down on the free table next to her mother's remains.

"Yeah, how bad is it?", one of them asked as he started making his way around with the other.

"Bad", the other said as they saw what was before them.

Jack Hodgins couldn't believe what was staring at him, neither could the others, and the boys couldn't believe it either. "It's mini me and Zack", was what the entomologist came out with.

"This Dr. Hodgins", Zoe said, breaking the silence between all of them, "Is my cousin Douglas Hodgins, and our best friend Gary Addy".

"No way", Booth said, smiling at the unbelievable situation.

_**AN: I'm ill, so today was spent doing this and revision for an English exam which is in May/June. To make things clearer as to why so much happens in this story, I have changed the chapter titles to show where one part begins. There are only going to be three parts, just like the name suggests, in this particular story, and in the summer, if I can finish this one and the others, and when the new episodes of Dr. Who and Bones are over, I'll will be writing another story to go with this. Please feel free to review, as the more I get, the quicker I might update.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Five minutes previous_

Gary Addy was handed the large box from the back of the 'car'. This particular box contained family relics collected over the past five centuries, and some other bits and bobs from the well knit community of the Jeffersonian. This happened to be where he and Douglas were told to deliver said boxes, by none other than the infamous Zoe Brennan.

The two boys made their ways through the almighty doors at the front, just as rain began falling above them. Douglas adjusted the box he was carrying into a better position as he pushed the old fashioned glass door open. "It really annoys me how they have kept this place in the past, when everything these days can be operated by more than able computers", Douglas complained, as the glass door was heavy, and no how ripped he was, his body couldn't get used to pushing a weight in this way.

"Could say the same thing about these boxes. The files contained could all be uploaded onto a secure system, and it would mean a lot more space in our parent's attics", Gary added, as they passed the security desk, "But science should look in all directions remember".

The dude behind the desk waved them past, seeing as they were regulars. They boys stopped before walking into the main lab and took out the small security cards to swipe themselves in. The machine beeped, and the metal gates popped open, allowing them to continue on through. "What do you think Zoe wants these for? Her mum has just died, and she wants to do a history lesson on the family, it doesn't make sense", Douglas said as he picked up his boxes.

"Maybe the FBI wants to confirm who Zoe is related to", Gary suggested.

"Unlikely, everyone knows who Zoe is. Just get a picture of the woman and you can see the resemblance straight away".

"Suppose so. The bone structure is almost identical, even after all these generations".

"Maybe the government is doing an experiment on the Brennans to see how radiation affects genes".

"Could you give it a rest with your paranoid conspiracy theories".

"No, could you at least get a grip on modern terms and ask your own dad sex questions".

"Touché my friend".

The boys walked through maybe the only set of automatic doors in the building into the main lab area. The rain was now coming down quite hard and made the glass roof vibrate from the volume of water coming down upon it. The kids always swore that there was something else going on with that roof, repairs had always been careful, and it seemed the original glass was still in place. On a clear night, the stars would be clearer than through any telescope, and the swirls of the Milky Way made even the aliens shudder from the beauty.

Gary could see Zoe with her back turned just over the top of his box. "ZOE!", he shouted, hopefully she would come down to help them carry the boxes.

The boys nearly jumped, as Captain Davies and Dr. Uny popped out from what seemed to be nowhere. Dr. Uny of Alien Visitation in Earth History was acting administrator for now, and Captain Davies was in charge of the UNIT division, making sure all the aliens had the correct papers and advising them on human matters .

"This is a closed building you two", Dr. Uny told the boys, "You should know better".

"We should?", Douglas said, always on the ball, "Oh, we were just bringing the items Zoe asked for from our attics".

"We have the security clearance with us if you want to see it", Gary added never wanting to disappoint.

Dr. Uny gave them a frustrated look, he had no authority over Zoe Brennan and her antics."Fine, go through, but I warn you now. Things could get messy", Dr. Uny said as he motioned for the Captain to let them pass, "We will be in my office if you require anything", he added for some reason shouting up to the platform.

The boys made their ways over, carefully moving up the stairs. The last thing would want is to fall over in front of Zoe. She was the sort of person to go on about it for the rest of their lives. Thankfully, she came over and took a box from Gary and set it down on the empty examining table. They copied her actions, being very careful as they set down the boxes. "Is this all of it?", Zoe asked them, looking at the quantity of cardboard boxes.

"Yeah, how bad is it?", Douglas asked as he brushed himself down before stepping around the table with Gary.

Gary always switched on to his surroundings, was the first to see what trouble they had gotten themselves into. "Bad", he said, and Douglas looked up.

Neither of the boys could believe what was in front of them. Along with Zoe and Bob, were seven others. There was a kid, a geeky looking guy in a suit and trainers, a rather hot woman wearing plastic gloves, another hot woman, an Uncle Sam lookalike, an older looking Zoe, and an older looking Douglas and Gary.

"It is mini me and Zack", the older looking Douglas said.

Zoe, like always, stepped in at the right time to explain, "This Dr. Hodgins is my cousin Douglas Hodgins and our best friend Gary Addy".

"No way", the Uncle Sam dude said, smiling at the award situation.

"Zoe, what are we doing there?", Gary asked, speechless otherwise.

"Guys, it isn't what you think", Zoe said to them, trying to stop them going into shock.

"What I'm thinking is that our future selves have come back in time to help solve your mother's murder", Douglas said, staring at his twin.

"You shouldn't say it like that", the older Zoe said.

"And we are from the past, not the future", the hot woman without the plastic gloves said, but then looking at the geeky man, "Not so sure about him though".

"Why do you guys need to know everything, can't you just accept some things", the geek said, as though he wasn't one of them.

"Cause that is what we do, learn everything", the older Zoe said.

"So, if you are from the past...", Gary started.

"Who are you?", Douglas finished.

The seven looked about themselves. It was like they had all just been asked to commit suicide. The geeky man stepped forward. "I'm the Doctor", he said, smiling.

"Dr. Lance Sweets".

"Angela Montenegro".

"Dr. Camille Saroyan".

"Dr. Jack Hodgins".

"Special Agent Seeley Booth".

"And I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan".

It was like the Doctor man was a catalyst that started off a reaction, as the sweep of names went around like a drum being played. The boys just stared at these people. They were the ones all their bed time stories seemed to consist of. They were the ones that everyone learned about in school. They were the ones who got these kids the inherited fame.

"You are determined to get this over quickly then", Gary said, pointing to the remains.

"It wasn't my decision", Zoe told them, "There was something about blacks holes mentioned".

A smile crept across the face of all of the seven. It was a rather scary sight in fact. The seven looked about each other before all getting back to their own thing, and started talking amongst each other about some evidence or something. "Did you see that? It was so creepy", Douglas said as he opened up the first box for Zoe.

"If you think that was creepy, you don't know the half of it", she said as she took out an old fashioned photo album, covered in dust.

Bob made his way over, and began helping the teenager to unpack. "Have you ever seen this stuff before Bob", Gary asked, remembering how long Bob had been in the service of the family.

"Some of these items yes. But the ones covered in the layers of dust, no", he said as he picked up an old USB stick.

"What is that?", Douglas asked.

"An old way of storing information. These could sometimes be worth more than diamonds", Bob told them, and he passed it around for all of them to have a look, "Be careful though, the circuitry might be fragile".

"Some of this stuff is so primitive. What did you want it for anyway Zoe?", Douglas asked as he picked up another USB.

She opened up the last box, and smiled at what she found inside. "Guys, help me with this box into the recreation room. I need to do this in private", she said as she started to pick up the box.

Douglas came over to help her, and together with Gary and Bob shortly behind them, they went over to the room where crimes came to life around them. The seven watched as the teens and Bob walked over to a familiar room. "Wonder what they are going to do in my room?", Angela questioned as the door shut on them.

"Don't know, but would you non-squints like to help me sort through this stuff", the Doctor said as he made his way over to the remaining boxes.

"What about black holes. Most of that looks like photo albums and other mementos", Dr. Brennan said as she put on a clean pair of gloves.

"Oh, that was just to scare you. I do this sort of stuff all the time", the Doctor replied before he blew dust off one of the books.

"Hypocrite", she muttered under her breath, as she, Cam and Jack went back to looking over the remains.

Booth, Sweets and Angela helped the Doctor look through the contents of the box. They opened nothing until the boxes were empty. Angela found a small plastic box full of USB's and took quick possession of them. For once, she was working with undamaged ones, making finding out what was on them a lot easier. Booth had found a collection of what looked like medals, and started to clean them to see what they actually were. Sweets came across a variety of books which he had never seen before in his life, and was trying to decipher the fading text on the back. And the Doctor was trying to get everything out as quick as possible so he could have a nose.

"Hey Doc, any chance I could have a look at what is on here?", Angela asked as the Doctor organised the items before him, holding up the USB's and indicating towards one of the computers.

"I see no harm, but I'm going to have to help you to find the USB socket", he said as he took out his sonic screwdriver.

He bent down and attempted to open up the panel within. He was getting rather frustrated with the box when Bob came back out. "They are deadlocked sealed. You won't get in there", he said, making the Doctor jump.

"Don't do that. I've had enough of being sneaked up upon by enemies, and I don't need it from friends as well", he told Bob, as he stood up.

"What do you need which is inside there", Bob asked.

"A USB port. There is normally one hidden deep within the structure", the Doctor said rubbing his head, wondering what to do next.

Then Bob produced a lead from behind his back. The Doctor looked at it, and smiled. "They don't make these anymore but the Jeffersonian has a large supply of them so we can access old information banks", Bob said as he handed the Doctor a converter lead, "Enjoy".

Bob then made his way back to the teens. The Doctor hurried around to the screen of the computer that Angela had hacked into earlier and plugged in the converter. "Okay Angela, I know it is in a different language but this button here opens up the files", he said pointing one of the many buttons on the highly advanced mouse, "And this one goes back. I think you can guess the rest of the functions on the screen".

"Looks similar to what we have back home", she said as she sat down on the stool and began looking through all the information.

"Right then guys, let's see what we have here", the Doctor said to the agent and psychologist.

"Well, I have beyond unreadable books, I can't even make out the titles or the authors", Sweets said as he passed the six or so books to the Doctor.

"And I found all these medals. They look like the sort of medals presented to an agent at the end of service in the FBI. Looks like a lot of people have been through the FBI. Some are dating as far back as 2030", Booth said placing the medals down on the table, "There in better condition than some World War Two ones I have seen".

"Most likely made out of better material", the Doctor said as he took his sonic screwdriver to one of the covers of Sweets' books.

Instantly, the ink seemed to be more vibrant, and the text was just about readable. The title of the book came through first, and the Doctor read it out loud to the others. "Bred in the Bone", was the title of the book.

Everyone around him lifted up their heads, as if they had just been told that their mothers had walked through the door, wielding a happy birthday cake. "That's my book", Brennan said from over by the body, "Why is it in such bad condition?".

The Doctor flipped it open, and dirt fell out from in between the pages. "The first two pages have been ripped out", the Doctor said, noticing the two title pages had been ripped out from the binding.

"Grave Digger", Hodgins said under his breath.

Then the computer started to beep, and Angela turned to face the screen. A video was being played, and a smile seemed to form across her face. "Angela, what is that", Cam asked over the muffled sound being played out.

"Bren and Booth", she said smiling, as an image of the two appeared on the screen.

* * *

Zoe plugged in the converter on one of the screens to access the information held within a certain USB. As this loaded she looked through the remains of what was within the box with the boys. "What is so special about this box Zoe?", Gary asked as he picked out a tube of paper rolled up.

"It contains all the objects collected by our families to do with that Doctor guy", she said as she continued her rummage, looking for another particular USB, "You can open up all the stuff if you want, I want to find out all I can about him before we execute a plan".

"What kind of plan?", Douglas asked as he helped Gary unroll the paper.

"I heard that weird things happened when that lot out there were all together", she said as she got to the bottom of the box, "The other USB isn't in here".

"Wow, this is good", Douglas said, turning Zoe's attention to the paper.

Drawn upon the paper was a fading image of the seven outside along with another six unidentified persons. On the back, was the artist's signature, along with the names of the unidentified six. "Drs. Jackson Rooney, Mike Adams, Gomez Brewer, assistant Fiona Little, and artist Indigo Rumbelow", Gary read out, "The drawing was done by the Rumbelow woman".

Then the video behind them began to play. It was of a wedding, and in this video was the Doctor hugging the newly weds, Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. "We tell them nothing of this okay", Zoe said, staring at the video.

"Done", the boys agreed with her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Grief, it comes over in waves. And trust me, as of today, I know grief. One moment I'm plotting with the boys to take advantage of the situation, and the next, I'm crying into Bob's fur, tears flooding everywhere. It is hard when you lose a loved one. First, you are in denial. Then, it hits you. Then you accept it, but always have that little glimmer of hope that they are still alive. And finally, you get over it. I'm only on the second stage, still trying to cope with the loss of my mother.

Murder, the most horrific thing anyone will encounter. There is only one thing between killing and murder. Murder is when you want to take someone's life. Killing is when it is accidental, or you have to. Murder is what has claimed my mother, of all things, and who we are related to; I never thought it would happen to us. My sister was on her way down, my big sister out in space fighting a top secret mission that she would have to kill you afterwards if she told you. See, killing again.

My family has done their fair share of killing. The woman out there has killed two at this point in her life, and my other relatives in the army and other forces have taken more lives than any of them can count. War, yes, it is still going on today. Maybe not so much here on Earth, but out there, above us it rages on. Five more years and I can go up, see the stars close up. Even with several hundred wars taking place all around me.

"Zoe, we are here for you", Bob tells me, continually.

"C'mon Zoe", Douglas said as he placed his hand over mine, "Cry when they catch the bastard who did this. Cry in twenty years when she is not there at your wedding. But not now. You need clarity and focus to solve this".

"Suppose I'm acting a bit irrationally", I said over the sobs.

"Just a bit", Gary added sarcastically.

"Gary, you are not helping", Douglas shouted at him.

"No, he is right. This is a bit over the top", I tell them.

"C'mon Zoe", Bob said helping me to stand, "Let's go get an ice cream or something, and leave these two boys to mess that lot out there up".

I smiled, and Bob began to lead me out.

* * *

The Doctor madly fumbled about with his sonic screwdriver, trying to get more of the video to play. Bits of sound were coming through if not muffled, and Angela was doing her best with alien technology to help him. "The USB is just too old", the Doctor said as he held the screwdriver to the stick.

"But what the hell was that about", Booth said, pointing to the screen.

"I, being my super observant self, think by looking at the background of that short clip, is that the video is from that year", the Doctor said as he stole the keyboard from Ange.

"No I don't mind you taking the keyboard from me", Angela told him, as she watched things flash on the screen.

"The year Martha told us about", Sweets asked.

"Yeah, plus if my theory is correct, there is something about that year that connected us Dr. B", the Doctor said as he typed continually into the keyboard.

"But it never happened", Dr. Brennan stated.

"For you yes, but for me no. Perhaps because something happened in that year that I really hate myself for not remembering, connected us then, but because I remember the year, it is still there".

"Well, at least you have got the computers translated", Cam pointed to the screens all around them.

"No, the TARDIS has seen a need and is now translating it for you", the Doctor said as he rushed around the computer, typing all sorts of things into the keyboard, "This should do it".

He kicked the computer console, and the screen flashed. More images began flashing across the screen, popping in and out, but with just white noise in the background. Angela's face then filled the screen and the artist was taken aback by the sight. The screen then zoomed out to display the entire Jeffersonian family behind her. She was saying something, covered by the white noise before it turned back to Booth and Brennan. "I'll remember that advice for next time, kick the computer if nothing else works", Angela said as she took the keyboard from the doctor's hands, "Let's see if I can get something out of it".

Angela started typing in her own set of combinations into the keyboard, and the screen flashed as the others watched the sequence of Angela separating the white noise and actual speech. Muffled noises started to play and then, as quick as the video had played in the first place, audible sound came through. "Hey, so anything else you guys want to say before we sign off", video Angela asked Booth and Brennan on screen from behind the camera.

"To the Doctor", video Brennan said, taking real life Brennan and the Doctor by surprise, "Thanks for the dreams the past seven months".

"Yeah, I hope this plan of your and Martha's works 'cos I'm fed up of her going on about you", video Booth added, making the audience off camera laugh.

"Yeah, well I can't wait until we eventually meet, even though neither of us will remember this", video Brennan added to her original statement.

Then the video cut out. Fuzz just filled the screen before it completely blacked out, and the computer's desktop returned. There were six mouths dropped right down to the ground, whilst the Doctor's was closed with deep concentration. "I'm going to have to phone Martha about this", he said as he took out the phone from his pocket.

"No", Cam told him as she placed her hand on top of the phone, "We have a murder to solve remember".

"Sorry Cam", the Doctor said to her as the other around them came back to reality, "What do you need me to do".

"Find out what instruments we can use. We need the body de-fleshed so Dr. B can work at full capacity, and Hodgins need some sort of microscope to check out the particulates".

"So, I'm the intern", he said, and Cam nodded, "Okay, Booth, Sweets you have been recruited".

"Cool", Sweets said as he followed the Doctor down off the platform.

"What can I do", Angela asked, sitting alone by the computer.

"Don't think there will be any more surprises, so have a look through the USBs", the Doctor shouted before he, Sweets and Booth went out of sight.

"Nice", Angela muttered as she span around on the chair, and began typing into the computer.

Cam, Hodgins, and Brennan gathered around the body. Hodgins took some particulates from under the nails, and was scrounging over the body for shards of clothing or anything else he could find. Cam was examining the stab wounds on the back, before she went onto the remains of the organs. Brennan however, was studying the bone, and was finding some rather strange markers. "There are a lot of bone markers which I am not familiar with", she stated to the others as she looked at the joints.

"What do you mean?", Cam said as she lifted her head up from looking at the stomach.

"For a woman of mid forties, there is a lack of bone deteriation. Hardly any wear on the bone and it looks like she has never had an accident, fight or anything", she told Cam, pointing to the various areas which would indicate normally to them some sort history of the victim.

"How is that possible", Angela said, over hearing from the computer.

"I don't know, but the bones are perfect. It scares me", Brennan admitted.

"You have never seen anything like this?", Hodgins asked as he looked at a worried Brennan.

"No. There is no indication to anything. I can't even tell if she was right or left handed", she added to her worry.

Cam looked about the lab for some sort of help, when she saw Dr. Uny walk out from by where the stairs up to the upper platform once were, carrying a bag of something. "Oy!", she shouted at him.

He turned around on the spot, his blonde pony tail turning with him in the air. He saw Cam, and began heading in their direction, his army carky looked out of place for a doctor in the Jeffersonian, but so did everything else at the moment. "How can I help you folks? Do you need something translated for ya?", he asked them, as he walked up the steps.

"Not translated, but explained please", Cam told him.

"Why is the bone perfect?", Dr. B asked him, pointing to the typical areas for markers like the hip and wrists.

He set his bag down on the table, and came to look at the body. He looked upset as he bent in to look at his former colleague. He looked at the areas indicated to him, and sharply bent back up, the rotting flesh stench too overwhelming for him. "Nanotechnological Robots", was all he said as he went back over to his bag, "Instead of going to see a medical practitioner, everyone these days has nanobots implanted into their immune system to repair bone damage and common colds and fevers. You can only be a medical doctor now if you are a surgeon or specialist working in a hospital".

"No way", Hodgins said as he looked even closer at the bone, trying to see if he could see any.

"You won't find any Dr. Hodgins. They will have died with the body", Uny said as he began to open up the bag, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Dr. Brennan, but at least because they take a while to repair bone, all injuries you have discovered on the body have been caused within hours of time of death".

Cam looked back at the body, and up to Brennan and Hodgins. Their fast brains were going over the new information in depth, analysing every little detail. She was going to let it be up to them to dispute this doctor's evidence, but as she turned back around, a smile crept across her face. Dr. Uny was taking out a familiar looking coat, and blue one. "No way", Hodgins said like a little child as Uny threw the coat at him, "This is my coat".

He ran his fingers over the embroidery name tag. Uny took out more and threw one at Angela and Brennan. Angela squealed as she recognised her personalised coat and quickly put it on. "You kept them?", Brennan asked as she checked the pockets for anything.

"I'm surprised the fabric lasted this long", Angela added as she checked hers over for any wear.

"Well, seeing as you lot had so many", Dr. Uny said as he took out the last one, "We preserved some and I thought it was a good enough time to bring them out".

Cam watched as her friends' faces lit up. One coat meant so much to them, but alas, Cam did not own one. She had her suit, which she really did not want to be wearing now. Uny came over to her carrying blue fabric. _If he expects me to put that jumpsuit on he has another thing coming_, she thought to herself. "I with my brilliant knowledge on this place Dr. Saroyan, know that in your future, when you lot all become um, older, you decide to let the younglings do the dirty work and go with the coat", Uny told her as he passed her a coat with her name sewn into the fabric.

"Or maybe it is something to with black holes", Jack added, laughing.

* * *

**Look at that, I have actually updated. Good going me! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"How the hell do you and Bones have a mental link?", Booth asked the Doctor as he and Sweets led him around the Jeffersonian looking for stuff on the list Bones had given them.

"No idea, but Martha will be interrogated as soon as I finally leave you lot", the Doctor said as he stuck his head into one of the various rooms.

"I'm going to have a lot of work to do when I get back", Sweets told the two as they continued on.

"Yeah, I apologise now Dr. Sweets. I have no idea what psychological damage this might cause your wonderful Dr. Brennan", the Doctor placed a hand on the young man's back.

"But whatever it might be, it will be fun", Booth smiled, "More ways to wind Sweets up".

"Don't worry Dr. Sweets", the Doctor started seeing the poor boy's face, "I'm sure it won't be anything that Agent Booth will be able to tease you with. She may have some strange dreams, and come out with irrelevant facts every now and again. But other than that, she will be fine".

"But you said it was a two way thing", Booth conveyed, "That means that you might have some of her traits for a while too".

"Suppose that will happen. What sorts of things does she do?", Booth and Sweets smiled which made the doc feel rather uncomfortable.

"She is literal", Booth started.

"Has a bad sense of pop culture", Sweets added.

"She hates Psychology".

"Is very rational".

"Afraid of Snakes".

"Okay, I get the idea!" the Doctor had shout as he stopped the two in the hallway, when the door to his left caught his eye, "This looks like the right room".

"Oh yeah, that was convenient", Booth stated sarcastically.

* * *

The ice cream was running down my cheek, and Bob really couldn't help himself from laughing. Understandable since I would do the same thing. He was having to suck his up through a straw otherwise he would have a mega ice cream beard with all his fur. From up on the upper platform of the lab, we could see everything. I enjoyed coming up here to do my homework as anyone hardly came up here. It was always peaceful, and I could think, which is what I was doing now.

The team was down there below me, solving my mother's murder to the best of their ability. They were now wearing the blue lab coats which every employee had here. Understandable as technically they were still on staff. Uny was down there helping them too, but he looked out of place in his army uniform. He was acting administrator until one of my brothers or sisters got here. They are all older than me, so yeah, I'm the annoying little sister. Speaking of my many siblings (five of them), my pocket starts to vibrate.

My sister Emma just sent me a message saying that she is here. Five minutes and I'll go and find her, but I want to finish my ice cream first.

* * *

"Okay, so we know she died of Carbon Monoxide poisoning, and was then stabbed in the back", Cam verified as she and Brennan finished their examination.

"And she was last seen on her way home from filming 'Famous Families' downtown and her body was found in her car in a car park", Angela added.

"So now all we need to do is find out a motive and who killed her", Jack stated.

"That is Booth's area of expertise, so I think we should let him and Sweets sort out who they need to interrogate".

"Do you know how much he has found out through Zoe yet?", Uny asked from the side.

"I think the questions he wants to ask, he won't get answers from her", Angela told him.

"Well, Emma is coming, and she and Freda always talked about that sort of thing".

"Emma?", Brennan questioned.

"The eldest daughter. Zoe informed me that she was coming, and she should be here very soon", Uny answered as he looked at the watch on his wrist.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to those reading this for being patient with me and I apologise for the length of this chapter. Exams have literally taken over my life, but some good news, I have about nine left, so updates might be coming your way thick and fast. More bad news, I have people threatening to slit my throat if I don't update my other fanfics and this one seems to have been put on hold, sadly, as I have mega writers block. Please review! Stitch 54**


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey Bones", Booth shouted as they came into the main lab area again, "You think it will suit your needs?".

He had made everyone on the lab platform jump, not a good thing when you are holding lab instruments that could slice you in two. The five turned to see Booth, Sweets and the Doctor pulling in some large machine on wheels. If anything, it resembled an x-ray machine you would find in an airport. "Ah yes, that will clean the bones nicely", Uny announced as he marched down the steps to help the guys, "Are you finished with the body Dr. Saroyan?".

"Yeah", she told him as he called over some help to move the body down to the machine, "How long do we have until the bones are clean?".

"It'll probably take ten minutes or so Cam", the Doctor jumped in before Uny had the chance to speak.

"That is a lot quicker than we are used to", Jack stated as he removed him plastic gloves.

"We are five hundred years into the future Jack", Angela pointed out to him with a slight smile on her face.

The squints looked on in amazement as the lab workers started up the machine and started to push the body in. As it whirred, it made a variety of other sounds; spraying, scraping, grinding. Oh how they wanted to get their hands on the technology inside. "Agent Booth, Emma Brennan will be here very soon, and I understand that you will be wanting to ask her questions of a more sensitive topic", Uny said as he looked over to Booth.

"Yes I will. Is there anywhere that we can interview her in quiet", Booth asked.

"Yes, if you and Dr. Sweets would like to follow me, you two can set up", Uny told them as he nodded over to the stairs.

As the two guys followed Uny, Booth looked over to the Doctor. He gave a nod of reassurance that where he was going was safe, but Booth still felt on edge as he and Sweets were led off into the larger than they knew Jeffersonian. "Hey Doc, how does this thing work?", Jack asked as he jumped down into the space where Uny was standing.

"Oh no, if you were to find out how that worked, that would be the end of the universe", the Doctor replied as he straightened up, "But there is no harm in trying to work it out".

Hodgins looked up with an almighty smile on his face. Even with his incredibly high IQ, the Doctor knew Jack would never be able to work out how it worked. "Any of you going to help?", Hodgins asked, looking up at the girls.

"The more the merrier", Angela stated as she jumped down next to him.

"May as well, got nothing else to do", Cam added as she went maturely down the stairs.

As the three of them tried to fathom how the machine cleaned flesh from bone, the Doctor looked over to Brennan. She was looking up at the glass roof. The building around the lab went high above the glass roof, but never seemed to cross the view of the sky from below. The clouds above seemed no different from the ones back home, yet there seemed to be something artificial about them. "Humans", the Doctor scoffed, making Brennan jump.

"What do you mean?", Brennan asked, looking at him now.

"You don't need to know the details of it, but let's just say that some people like to have that view all year round", he told her like it was something disgusting.

"It would be nice, for a while, but I think I would get bored of it very quickly", she told him as she looked back up at the sky above.

"Is that why you changed your name, because you were bored with it", he questioned her.

"What?", she was shocked by his question.

"You told Zoe that your name was Joy Kennan, and you weren't lying about it".

"So, you really want to know the whole story?".

"Well", the Doctor started before looking at his watch, "We still have seven minutes, so it can't be that long can it?".

Brennan took in one deep breath and looked over to her friends. Yes, they did have seven minutes, so how long was this going to take. Temperance Brennan is always up for an experiment. "Okay", she started as she leant back up against the platform railing, "My parents were criminals called Max and Ruth Keenan, and my brother and I were born Kyle and Joy Keenan respectively. When I was two, a member from the mob they were involved in came after them and we had to flee our home, changing our names in the process. When I was fifteen, my parents disappeared as they had been discovered by the mob, and left Russ and I for our own safety. Then, four years ago, I identified a set of remains to be my mothers, and found out she had been murdered by the mob's hit man, which then led onto Booth and I looking for my dad as we needed to A, question him about mum's murder, and B, get him to come back into my life.

"Three years ago though, the deputy director of the FBI was murdered, by my dad, but he has never been convicted of it because of lack of evidence. He is now back in my life, and everything since then is history. Enough detail for you?"

"Yup", the Doctor said quietly as he rubbed the back of his head, not knowing he was going to get that much detail.

Brennan smiled and shook her head, before looking back up to gaze around the Jeffersonian. It was so different, yet exactly the same. She knew from the view above that the building was much bigger now, how big she didn't want to know. It was hard enough navigating your way through it back in their normal time, without having more added on top. As she directed her gaze upwards, she noticed Bob in the little seating area on the upper platform. No doubt Zoe was up there too.

Brennan sort of knew how she felt. She had lost, or thought she had lost both parents even before Zoe's age. It was going to be tough on her. As it was on Brennan. "You know Doctor", Brennan started as she looked up at Zoe, "If I were to be completely and utterly selfish, I could ask you to take me to see my mum in the TARDIS. But I know you can't, because of the timelines".

"You are right", he told her, "Plus I have had bad experiences taking friends back to see deceased relatives. Not doing that ever again".

"Oy!" someone shouted from the other side of the lab, "Who gave you permission to clean those bones?"

As Temperance and the Doctor turned to face the intruder, the other looked up from the machine to see a tall blonde woman, kitted out in full dress army uniform, marching towards them at one hell of a speed. One thing that struck them though, and they all knew what it meant, was her face. Oh, Angela could just feel the Cheshire cat grin grow on her face.

* * *

**AN: **My goodness, I have actually updated. I was having a good old thought the other day, as you do, and thought that I should get this finished before Christmas. Good thing then that I have planned that I can probably get this done in about another five chapters and a bit. Also, there will be an epilogue of sorts, and that will most definitely be rather long. I hope that you haven't lost faith in me yet, and the next few chapters will most likely be mostly dialogue, depending on how I feel when I write them. Please review. Stitch.


	22. Chapter 22

"But I must say you have a good knack for bringing the relatives forwards to meet their descendants", Brennan glared at the Doctor as the blonde continued to march forward at them.

"Hey, not my fault", he threw his hands up in defence as he strode to the top of the platform stairs, smiling down at the girl.

"And who in their right minds gave you permission to wear those coats", the blonde was turning red in the face now, "They are antiques".

"Miss Emma Brennan I presume", the Doctor smiled down at her, and saw the quick flash of Dr. Uny entering the room from where he had led Booth and Sweets into.

"Major actually sir", she glared at him, hands on hips, "And who might you be?"

"Ah well, that is the question isn't it", he smiled, but she was lost for words as to what to say to him next.

"Major Brennan!" Uny called off from the side, "Thank the Lord you are here".

"Uny, who are these people?" she asked him, looking at each of them in turn, to which Cam raised an eyebrow at.

"Ah, well, you see, the thing is", he started, but Hodgins cut in.

"Do you understand the basic theory of time travel?" Hodgins asked her.

"Yes, I helped to develop some of the technology that is here in the Jeffersonian", she responded matter of factly, "With a little help from a certain friend".

"Who would that be?" the Doctor asked, popping up from behind Jack.

"Nobody civilians should know about", she glared at him as Brennan came down too, "And the point in asking me that was?"

"Well, we are from the past you see", Jack started to explain.

"And once you learn who we are, you'll kick yourself", Angela jumped in, "Literally".

"Time travellers are a common thing to me", Emma laughed, "Just because you happened to get lucky and come to the future doesn't mean that you will become famous. Most societies that the accidental time travellers we get come from don't understand the concept, and deny the fact that what they have done is even remotely possible".

"Uh, Sweetie", Angela turned around to Brennan who was standing on the sidelines, not drawing any attention to herself, "C'mon over here".

"I can see and hear everything that is going on perfectly from here thank you Ange", Brennan refused.

"Dr. B", the Doctor started, "I think your brilliant genetics and bone structure would be very helpful in this matter. It would speed things along, and get this murder solved quickly".

Brennan looked at the Doctor for a moment. He was right, and she knew who that woman was before her. Mind you, Temperance was not all too pleased with this woman's attitude towards strangers. But then, she would have probably done the same thing. She sighed as she went to stand by the Doctor's side, and then they all watched Emma's face light up. And then the realisation kicked in, and the poor girl stood back. "Why, Uny?" was all she could say.

"I found a note", he replied, but the poor girl looked even more confused.

"Don't forget black holes", Cam added, "They seem to be very important".

"Some things are fixed and others are in flux", Emma nodded, "Just like he said".

"Might I ask, who is this 'he', because 'he' sounds very interesting", the Doctor wondered, over dramatising every word, "And seeing as we aren't your ordinary everyday civilians now, you possibly wouldn't mind telling us".

"The Doctor", she replied, and the Doctor couldn't but help smiling, "Supposedly, you lot travelled a little with him".

"There you go", the Doctor jumped up and down with laughter, "Perfect, _Molto Bene_! That is why we were still linked and had to meet. I have a future!"

"That's great, really great", Emma smiled, "But what does that have to with me, and who are you?"

"He's the Doctor", Brennan looked strangely at the alien who was now punching the air with delight.

"Number?" Emma asked.

"Ten", Captain Davies announced from behind them all, "Agent Booth and Dr. Sweets are ready for you now".

* * *

**AN:** OMG, I actually updated. Been a while I must say, and welcome to all you new readers who have alerted this story whilst I have had writers block. I must warn you all now, there isn't much to go, and the quality of the work is not going to be very good, because I really want to get this one finished. I know who done it, I have a cute little scene thing and there is the goodbye scene as well. In the future, I may come back and rewrite the whole thing, but for now, I want to get it over and done with. Thank you, and please review, I haven't had one in such a long time!


End file.
